Paths of No Return
by ClanRedLady
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found. Yata is the new Green King. Fushimi is the new Blue King. As these two learn to live in a world they know little about, their mentors also have to adjust to a new life. AU. I do not own any of these characters or this world.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey there guys! Here's the sequel! Well, the first chapter. I figured I'd get this up to let you know I am actually doing a sequel. Thank you for reading my work and let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 1**

_(Green. A green ocean. A green tree. A green field. Even the sky was green. Then everything turned gray and there was nothing but a pulse. A heartbeat. No, not a single heartbeat. Then the heartbeat grew louder, became steady and he knew it was his. His that he shared with It. It that gave him power. Power that he had no idea how to control. Then the beat stopped. There was gray and silent. Drop. A single drop. The drop in a pool of gray. The ripple started so small, so insignificant. The ripple grew, so slowly. Slowly the ripple changed everything it touched, but ever so slowly. Time was going by like a rocket, but the ripple moved like a snail. Touching and changing everything with its slow, steady, peaceful pace. A beat. A drop. A ripple. A change.)_

Yata awoke, not suddenly. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He imagined that ripple, comparing it to himself. The dream with the ripple was the Dresden Slate telling him things. The Slate that had chosen him, Misaki Yata, as the fifth and Green King. What he had been told was the former Kings reign was nothing and Yata was the ripple that was going to change everything Nagare Hisui had left behind. It would be slow. It would piss him off. But he was chosen and there was no going back. Yata sighed, which turned into a yawn, and he stretched his small body then got out of bed. Throwing on a t shirt he opened his bedroom door and heard someone in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning." Yata grumbled as he shuffled to the kitchen table, his eyes squinting against the lights.

"Good morning, boss." Kamamoto replied while pouring juice for Yata and giving it to him.

"Stop calling me that, dumb ass." Yata replied with annoyance.

"But you're my King now." the young blonde replied with honesty.

"I may be a King now but it doesn't mean you have to change the way you talk to me cause you're my friend." Yata retorted, taking a gulp of his juice. "Where's Mikoto?"

"He left after you fell asleep last night. He said he had stuff to do with Yashiro so I don't think he's going to be around today." Kamamoto explained while he finished making breakfast and plated for Yata. Yata groaned in response. It had only been a couple days since the Gold Tower incident and Yata still felt exhausted even though he had slept for most of those days. The very first thing Yata learned was he had to control his temper. He learned this when they left the Gold Tower and Fushimi called him by his first name to tease him. When Yata yelled at Fushimi to shut up and went to punch him in the arm, bolts of electricity left his fingers and shot into the ground. Yata yelped at his new power and was too frightened to be near anyone when he saw how dangerous he was. It took the whole group (Mikoto, Munakata, Yashiro, Fushimi, Neko, Kuroh, and Kamamoto) half an hour to convince Yata that it was okay and he felt safe enough to go home. Yashiro allowed Mikoto to stay the night and next day with Yata, where Mikoto explained that Yata needed some type of safety net. Of course Kamamoto volunteered and there was Yata's very first clansman.

With the memories of Nagare popping randomly in his head and dreams Yata knew he actually had hundreds of "clansmen", they just weren't aware that a new King had been chosen probably because there wasn't really a Green Clan in the first place. Yata figured he would just ignore those people because he knew none of them would share his plans for the future of the Green Clan. Being led by Nagare, the Green Clan had basically been internet thugs. There were many shady things Nagare did and had his "clan" do and Yata did not want that to continue. In the very short time that Yata had been in this hidden King world he saw Mikoto wanting to do good for his people and he saw Munakata wanting order and justice for the city. Yata had no idea what his end goal for his clan was but he knew it needed to be something good like his mentors.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kamamoto asked between bits of his breakfast.

"I dunno... If Mikoto isn't going to be around maybe we can see how Saruhiko is doing." Yata replied, his voice giving away his uncertainty. Kamamoto shrugged in response and continued eating. Yata and thought. Being a King made him think about everything, which was probably the biggest change besides having a power that could kill in an instant. Yata hadn't seen Fushimi since that night at the Gold Tower. He thought it ironic that he and Fushimi had become Kings on the same day. What was even more ironic was not even two weeks ago Yata and Fushimi had battled, both with the intent to kill the other. Yata's mouth twitched as he tried to not laugh out loud at his thoughts. It was like the universe knew the two young men had once dreamed of doing great things together and somehow those things could actually happen. Yata took in a breath and forced himself to think of the present. He finished his breakfast and went to get dressed. He didn't know if he had to change his appearance now that he was a King but he didn't have much choice in the way of clothing at the moment. Yata choose baggy dark blue jeans and a black hoodie over the t shirt he was already wearing. He ruffled his hair to see if he could get rid of his bed head but put a beanie on anyway. Yata grabbed his skateboard but paused as he saw the sign on HOMRA. A sickening feeling of guilt and confusion hit him and he put his board back.

"We're taking your bike." Yata said to Kamamoto as he made for the door.

"But what about-" the rest of Kamamoto's question was cut off by Yata closing the door.

Ten minutes later the pair were walking through the doors of Scepter 4. Another laugh threatened to escape Yata as he thought about how many times he wanted to burn this building to the ground. They walked up to what looked like a service desk.

"We would like to see Saruhiko Fushimi." Yata said in the most polite tone he could manage.

"Do you have an appointment?" the man at the desk asked without even looking at them. This irked Yata and Kamamoto sensed Yata's tension right away.

"Uh... well, see... this is Misaki Yata, the Green King. He wanted to see Fushimi, the Blue King and we didn't think we needed an appointment for that." Kamamoto piped up quickly before Yata could say anything. The man's head snapped up at the mention of a King and he blushed.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir. I had no idea. The Captain's office is on the third floor, west wing. You can't miss it." the man's stature change from not interested into giving Yata his full attention and gesturing where the elevators were.

"Thanks." Yata grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he led Kamamoto to the elevators. A few minutes later they were standing in the open door of the Captain's (and now Fushimi's) office. Fushimi was concentrating on a file he was reading and didn't notice them until Yata knocked on the door frame.

"What?!" Fushimi snapped with an annoyed sigh before looking at who knocked. "Oh, it's just you. Finally I can take a break from this god awful reading." Fushimi said this with another sigh but one of relief. He dropped the file loudly on his desk and motioned for them to sit. "Close the door." he added.

Fushimi sighed dramatically as he looked at his two visitors. At least Misaki looked like how Fushimi felt.

"Being King sucks, huh Misaki?" Fushimi asked with a twinkling of teasing in his eyes. Yata narrowed his eyes at him.

"Haven't you learned by now to not piss me off?" Yata's eye flashed with annoyance as he growled at the new Blue King. Fushimi shook his lead lightly and chuckled.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But as soon as you get a cap on those powers, it's no holds bar." Fushimi said airily. "Anyway, how are you doing with that?" Fushimi asked.

"Well, I've mostly been sleeping honestly." Yata replied with a shrug.

"So you're taking the Mikoto route?" Fushimi said with the smallest of frowns.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean there isn't a manual on this whole thing and Mikoto is busy. Not that I really want to turn out like him." Yata added the last part quickly like he wanted to make a point. Fushimi clicked his tongue in response. "What about you?" Yata asked, looked at Fushimi.

"Well some people didn't like the change. Munakata is my Lieutenant now. Seri took up my former position but she put up one hell of a fuss. Honestly it's been more annoying learning how to be the Captain then to be the King." Fushimi replied with frustration and a roll of his eyes. "But is there a reason you're here or is it a friendly visit?"

"Uh... actually I have an odd question. From what I've... remembered, you could say... it seems the Green Clan actually has a ton of members. Figured I'd ask if you knew a way to handle that, or maybe Munakata did?" Yata explained all this calmly but his eyes gave away his concern. Fushimi frowned deeply.

"That doesn't match with what Scepter 4 gathered on the Green Clan." Fushimi started as he brought up his terminal and the files Scepter 4 gathered. "We saw ten... twenty at the most members when we were preparing for the Gold Tower incident." Fushimi brought up graphs and looked at Yata for an explanation.

"Huh. I suppose they would be good at cleaning up their tracks. I guess all of the members were really good with all kinds of technology and hacking and the such. I kind of think of them as an internet version of HOMRA, actually." Yata ended with an awkward chuckle and looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

"You have to let HOMRA go." Fushimi said suddenly, his tone becoming very serious and he ignored the conversation they were having. Yata's head shot up to look Fushimi in the eye. "I'm not trying to piss you off. It's something you really should do. You are the Green King now. You can't hold on to your old clan, it'll screw you up and in turn screw up your clan, the people that you now have to lead as King." Fushimi explained with the same serious tone, holding Yata's gaze. Yata had no response but the sickening feeling of guilt and confusion came back in an instant. He dropped his eyes to the floor and remained silent. Fushimi clicked his tongue and stood up to let his visitors out.

"Well, you're going to have to figure that our before moving on to other stuff." Fushimi said while opening the door. "Stop by anytime you want." he added as Yata and Kamamoto got up and both nodded their goodbyes.

_Let HOMRA go?_ Yata thought to himself. He wanted to take Fushimi's words to heart but Fushimi left HOMRA so easily! Fushimi had no pride. That damn monkey only cared about himself, he could never understand how Yata felt or how he saw the world. Fushimi had no idea that HOMRA was his heart and Yata couldn't simply let his heart go. By the time Yata and Kamamoto made it outside Scepter 4's gates, Yata was fuming. He clenched his fists and his vision blurred with tears, his face hot with emotion. Before Kamamoto could do anything Yata slammed his fist into the stone wall they were walking by. A rather large hole exploded with electricity crackling the crumbling stones. Kamamoto jumped in surprise and tried to grab Yata's arm.

"Dammit!" Yata screamed, dodging his friends attempt to grab him and sprinting away and out of sight. Kamamoto watched him disappear, hopelessness covering his features.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi guys! This is a short one, I'm sorry about that. I distracted myself by starting to watch some new shows and my writing suffered for it. I am still trying to get an idea on where I want to take this story, but I'm liking focusing on writing what's going on the characters heads. Anyway, chapter 3 will be longer, cause I do have an event planned. See you then and thank you!)**

**Chapter 2**

There is a huge difference between being first and being second. Normal humans would never know this difference because coming in a place is just a competition to them. But in the world of Kings being second means you are only good enough to put you life on the line for the person that came in first. So why in the world was Reisi Munakata second now? Easy answer: He was smart and knew the risks of continuing his path as King. But there really wasn't an easy answer to a question like that for a former King. Actually Munakata was the _only _for King in the history of Kings chosen by the Dresden Slate. Suoh Mikoto was alive, yes. But he had died to give his throne and came back for whatever reason the Gold King had. So Munakata: former King, former Captain of Scepter 4, is now the Lieutenant of Scepter 4 and mentor to Saruhiko Fushimi, the new Blue King. The first two days were easy enough to deal with since Munakata had to find a new apartment and move all his stuff. Munakata knew he could just stay at Scepter 4 but he felt it would be too awkward for the rest of Scepter 4's men. Besides, having his own place couldn't hurt, right?

Today was the official ceremony of the changes in Scepter 4. Since there was no one above Captain in Scepter 4, Munakata was leading the ceremony and officially titling Fushimi as the Blue King and Captain. While getting dressed for this Munakata thought back on bringing Fushimi on board. Not everyone agreed with his decision, especially since Fushimi had just left HOMRA. But Munakata saw things in the kid that no one else saw. Though Fushimi was bitter, jealous, bored easily, and angry at the world for no apparent reason; Munakata saw potential. He saw Fushimi as a young brilliant kid that just needed a little guidance and some appreciation. And Munakata had done just that, yet now Fushimi was in charge. Munakata sighed at himself, looking over his 'new' uniform in the mirror. He was just a regular member of Scepter 4 and society now. He didn't have to worry about Kings and power and lives anymore. But some habits are a bit to hard to break.-

* * *

"How is Yata doing?" Yashiro asked Mikoto as they walked out of the hotel room they were staying in for the moment.

"He's terrified. His nights are restless and he's scared he's going to go overboard by just talking too loud." Mikoto replied in his deep tone, hands shoved in his pockets.

"The dreams will get better as time goes on." Yashiro said in a light tone.

"They didn't for me." Mikoto grumbled. Yashiro looked over to the taller man quizzically.

"Well the reds power is the toughest to handle." Yashiro added gently.

"Yeah cause it sets everything on fire and stuff melts and it doesn't so anything but destroy!" Neko jumped to match Yashiro's steps and gestured explosions wildly with her hands, her eyes wide with imagination.

"Neko. Don't be mean." Kuroh said in a stern voice, grabbing one of her wrists to make her stop her gestures. She whined in response and made a nasty face to Kuroh. Mikoto smirked a bit but ignored them both.

"So all I have to do is find a house that can accommodate four people, right?" Yashiro changed the subject to what they were going out for. Mikoto glanced at the Silver King awkwardly.

"Three. I think I'm gonna stay with Yata until he gets his head on straight." Mikoto didn't look at Yashiro when he said this, not really knowing how to act in a situation like this.

"Oh. I see." Yashiro responded, looking down for a moment with sadness.

"We don't need anyone but the three of us! Right Shiro?" Neko said loudly and with joy.

"Neko! Be quiet!" Kuroh began scolding her but she giggled and ran ahead of the group. "I apologize, Mikoto." Kuroh muttered with a bow of his head. Mikoto grunted in response. Kuroh's phone rang and he looked slightly confused as he saw who it was.

"Hello." he answered. He listened then narrowed his eyes slightly. "I see. Okay." Kuroh hung up and looked at Mikoto. "That was Kamamoto. He said Fushimi upset Yata and Yata has run off somewhere." he explained. Mikoto grumbled and sighed in response.

"I think I know where he went." Mikoto stated simply and turned around and left the group without another word.-

* * *

Fushimi had very little in the way of belongings so the move to the Captain apartment took only one trip. He actually asked to stay in his current room but Munakata explained that the Blue King and Captain of Scepter 4 had to live next to his office because his life was his job. Fushimi had rolled his eyes at this thinking _"So many damn rules." _Change and rules... two things Fushimi didn't get along with. He was the last person on earth he thought would have become a King, let along the Blue King. And being the Blue King was much more of a pain in the ass. Fushimi would much rather have Misaki's job, then he could at least start from scratch. In becoming the Blue King there was no room for self identity, creativity, or making your own mark on Scepter 4. How things were done, what the King could and couldn't do, and how the Blue King conducted himself were all in a rule book. What was the point in being special if everything was already planned out? When a King is chosen they should be able to choose their legacy and what his clan does. Fushimi didn't consider himself evil by any means... he was just lazy.

"Cancel the ceremony, I don't want one." Fushimi said into his office phone with a push of a button.

"Sir?" the man replied.

"Did I stutter? Leave me alone the rest of the day." Fushimi snapped back. He shut down his computer and went to change out of his uniform. When he emerged from his apartment Munakata was standing in the office looking out the window. The former King turned to stare at Fushimi, his face set in a stern look of disappointment.

"Oh don't give me that." Fushimi said with a chuckle and gesture of his hand.

"Did you learn nothing while watching me as the Blue King?" Munakata's voice was deep and he spoke to Fushimi like talking to a child.

"Tch. The was you were King was fine. But I'm not you." Fushimi replied directly but sounded bored. Munakata sighed in despair at the young man and looked back out the window.

"Let me tell you a story." Munakata started quietly, his eyes not looking at anything in particular but clearly full of memories.-

* * *

Yata had no place in mind while he ran so when he had finally stopped, he had to chuckle to himself. He was in the park near the Homra bar. He walked to a pair of swings and sat down heavily, his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. This was not at all what he had wanted. When Yata was a kid all he wanted was friends; people who wanted and needed him and him they. When Yata and Saru joined HOMRA his childhood dream had come true and he thought it was going to last forever. Nothing could get in the way of the bands Yata had formed and nothing could ever stop the pride Yata had for his King and his clan. But then Fushimi left and this made Yata look at things differently. It made him work even harder to keep himself close to Mikoto and HOMRA. When Tatura died, Yata's whole world flipped upside down. It made Yata see that nothing physical can last forever, so friendship and pride and loyalty were the only things that mattered in the world. This realization drove him until Mikoto died. When his King died and his HOMRA tattoo disappeared, all of Yata's beliefs died and disappeared with them. Though Yata still had Kamamoto, Anna, Izumo, and the other members he had become friends with, Yata knew there was nothing that could stop death. No amount of love, friendship, trust, or loyalty could stop people from being taken away from him. Though he still cherished all his relationships and would fight to the death for each and every one of them, he knew it wouldn't last forever. So he stopped looking to the future and lived day by day, not worrying about tomorrow.

But now Yata was a King. Now he had to look to the future, no matter how much he though it was in vain. He had to lead his clan into whatever he thought would be the best and in the end could only hope it was right. But up until now, the red clan was all he knew about this hidden world. Yata had sworn his life to HOMRA. And now he had to just give it up? Maybe the Slate had made a mistake. Maybe Yata could just give up his King title and go back to the life he knew. The life of HOMRA.

"You look like death rolled over." a deep tone suddenly spoke and Yata jumped in surprise. He looked to see none other than his former Red King, Mikoto, staring at Yata from a small distance. Yata let out a sigh of relief and sat back on the swing.

"I don't want to be King." Yata muttered with his head hung in shame. A deep chuckle could be heard from Mikoto who sat on the swing next to Yata.

"I didn't want to be King either." Mikoto stated, taking a cigarette out and lighting it. Yata looked at Mikoto in confusion.

"You didn't?" Yata asked in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hi guys! Things are a little heated for poor Yata at this point, but after this action is done I actually have no idea where I'm going to take this story. Let me know what you think and give me a hint of what you want to see! Thank you reading!)**

**Chapter 3**

"When the Dresden Slate chose me it awoke me from my sleep in the middle of the night. It was actually the light that woke me up, the experience wasn't painful for me at all. But because of how much power I now had I took the day to stay home and find out what it all meant. I remember going to Scepter 4 and no one there believed that I was the Blue King; quite a few people laughed me off. I finally went to the Gold Tower to see the Gold King. He knew who I was without me even saying anything." Munakata paused his story to chuckle at his memories. "The Gold King called Scepter 4 and instructed them to prepare for a ceremony to make my arrival official. He brought me back to Scepter 4 and explained the poor state it was in. He told me that after the first Blue King was killed, Scepter 4 tried to stay maintained and in order for when the next Blue King would be chosen. After a year of no King, members of Scepter 4 began venturing out for other things to do or to get new jobs. By the time five years had passed Scepter 4 had become the laughing stock of all the clans. They were no more then a security detail for the Gold King though their loyalty always stood with the blue clan. When Mikoto stormed the research facility-"

"I was there. I saw how pitiful Scepter 4 was." Fushimi interrupted Munakata's story, his tone a mix of boredom and annoyance.

"Right. Well, after that incident Scepter 4 crumbled into nothing. When the Gold King conducted my ceremony, there were less than twenty members present. I of course took them all in as clansmen. They were my foundation for building Scepter 4 into what it is today. The Gold King didn't give me a list of what a King did or what was expected of a King or even tell me what I should do with Scepter 4. He just held a ceremony for me and said "_Good Luck." _Even I had no idea what I was going to with Scepter 4. So I got to know the members who stayed during those ten years without a King. I listened to their stories of the first Blue King, of what they did to try and keep Scepter 4 on its feet, and how they eventually began helping the Gold King. With those stories in mind and the memories of Jin Habari, I saw why Scepter 4 existed and why it needed to stay." Munakata finished talking and turned to look at Fushimi.

"Is there a point your trying to make?" Fushimi asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes. The point is that I built Scepter 4 back up and I have basically laid out everything for the next Blue King, which just so happens to be you. I figured you of all people would appreciate simplicity and not having to do much of anything." Munakata's tone sounded challenging to Fushimi, who just looked at Munakata with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would a new King need to be chosen if they were just going to follow your exact path?" Fushimi's voice was soft but lingered in the air like a foul stench. Munakata tilted his head slightly as if in thought then turned around to look out the window again.-

* * *

Mikoto nodded and let a small smile touch his face as he remembered the day the Slate chose him.

"Tatara and Izumo were with me when it happened. We had pissed off a group of guys and were running for our lives. We ran down to a dead and I thought _'This is it.' _I thought it was just the adrenaline at first, pumping through my head and heart and blood. But then I saw it. I saw the Dresden Slate and I knew it saw me. Then there was just fire and magma and everything was so hot and intense. But I knew I wasn't going to die and neither were Tatara and Izumo." Mikoto paused, looking down as if in regret. Yata felt for his former King. He felt the sadness of losing Tatara.

"After that, I didn't know what to do. I had no idea why I was chosen and I hated being King. I felt like a King without a purpose. Guys just came to me, wanting the power I had and wanting to be in HOMRA. Everyone thought it was so cool that I was a King and I had so much power. But to me it was just a cage. I couldn't feel emotions, I couldn't dream, I couldn't do anything without worrying if someone was going to get hurt." Mikoto let himself sigh as he explained this to Yata. Yata took a moment before saying anything.

"What you did was make a family for those who didn't have one. You brought people together to share a purpose." Yata's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Heh. And what purpose was that? To fight our problems out?" Mikoto retorted in a bitter voice.

"A purpose of caring about something." Yata answered without having to think about it. Mikoto looked at Yata with a bit of awe.

"You sound like Tatara." Mikoto said gently. Yata blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"I could never be a King like you." Yata's voice trembled as he let his emotions rise again.

"You're not supposed to." Mikoto replied, realizing why Yata was upset. "The Slate chose you for a reason, and made you the Green King for a reason. You don't have to turn your back on HOMRA because of that." Mikoto's deep tone was trying to be reassuring.

"But Saru-" Yata started.

"Fuck Fushimi. I know you and him used to be best friends but I also know you two have completely different mindsets about life." Mikoto didn't sound angry but there was some type of emotion behind it. Yata didn't know how to respond so he stayed silent. After a few moments Mikoto stood up and patted Yata on the back.

"You know better than anyone else why the Slate chose you. Don't forget that." Mikoto stated simply, shoving his hands back into his pockets and turning to leave. But he stopped quickly. A fake giggle could be heard and Yata's head snapped up.

"How can someone as ugly as you become King?"-

* * *

Fushimi couldn't care less for Munakata's story. Yeah, Scepter 4 was back on the map and had respect in all of the city. But this wasn't about Scepter 4. This was about him. His eyes bore into Munakata while he waited for him to answer.

"You do have a point. Each King is and should be different then the last." Munakata started, mulling over his thoughts. Fushimi just smirked.

"What is it exactly that you want to do as Blue King, Fushimi?" Munakata asked, turning to the other. Fushimi's smirk vanished and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I haven't been able to give it much thought since being Captain is so damn important around here." Fushimi answered with slight irritation, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"So then it's the Captain's position that is bothering you, not being chosen as King?" Munakata asked lightly, feeling secretly like he had won a small victory against the ice cold kid in front of him. Fushimi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, upset that Munakata could _still _figure him out. Munakata chuckled lightly in response.

"Very well then. I'll make you a deal. I'll do the Captain's part of the job, you do the King's part of the job. Things won't be much different except I will have to ask you permission for every single little thing that goes on in Scepter 4." Munakata's voice was mixed with amusement as he looked over to the Blue King.

"Tch. That's too annoying. I don't want to deal with you every minute of everyday." Fushimi replied, clearly irritated. But Munakata had made his point and won. "Get everyone ready for the stupid ceremony." Fushimi grumbled as he went back to put his uniform on again.

"Yes, sir." Munakata took a bow though it could have been mistaken as a mocking gesture. Fushimi slammed his door shut in response. Fushimi didn't see the point in anything if this was how it was going to be. A king was just someone with a title and huge Sword of Damocles hung over their head. Fushimi was more than willing to give the stupid thing back to Munakata and it made him angry to know he didn't have much choice in the whole matter. He dressed roughly and stared at himself in the mirror. Saruhiko Fushimi, the fourth and Blue King, with absolutely no purpose except to look good. Fushimi slammed his fist into the mirror which easily shattered. He watched as the shards spilled onto the floor, each piece showing a different part of the room and in turn, a different part of Fushimi. It was then, with the glass shards spilling to the floor, that Fushimi saw why he was chosen. It was the Blue King that kept the mirror of all seven King together. His former best friend was a King, he was a King, there was no Gold King, and the Silver King was just a kid. Out of all the Kings it was Fushimi that had the smarts to navigate where the Kings were going to go. Fushimi sighed at this realization and his shoulders dropped slightly. _Damned for being brilliant. -_

* * *

Yata leaned to the left to look beyond Mikoto and saw a man standing, arms crossed and a look of evil amusement on his faced. Mikoto slowly took his hands out of his pockets, taking a step back as if to prepare for an attack.

"No, wait Mikoto. I know who this is." Yata said suddenly, getting up from the swing.

"Mikoto? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" the man said with a tilt of his head and raised an eyebrow.

"He's not very nice, is he?" Mikoto's voice was low and his eyes were lit with the potential of a fight.

"Yukari Mishakuji, right?" Yata asked while walking to stand next to Mikoto. The man smiled brightly at the mention of his name, dramatically throwing his arms out and bowing as if to a cheering crowd.

"The one, the only, the most beautiful!" the man said loudly and with pride, his gloved hand touching his face like he was flustered and blushing. Yata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his actions and Mikoto raised an eyebrow with a "Hmph." Yata didn't know what to make of Yukari, he had only seen the man in glimpses of memory and dreams.

"I understand that you are the new Green King." Yukari finally abandoned his act and crossed his arms again. He looked over Yata head to toe and sneered.

"Yeah, I am. Yata Misaki." Yata replied, still trying to size up Yukari. Yukari's face changed to pure delight.

"Misaki! Oh that is such a lovely name! Surely you must have been much prettier as a baby to get a name like that." the man proclaimed. Yata tensed and growled quietly, though his gaze never left Yukari.

"Just Yata." he said in a sharp tone. Yukari's face changed to one of pouting.

"But why hide something so beautiful? I suppose you've realized that you bring that name to shame then." Yukari's voice was light with amusement and teasing.

"What do you want?" Mikoto spoke finally, clearly annoyed with Yukari. The man looked at Mikoto with discontent.

"Not that it's any of your business but I wanted to see if the new King was worthy of such a grand throne." Yukari's voice became flat. He went back to studying Yata like he was shopping for a jacket. "Hmm. Seems he 's not."

Yata tensed at the Yukari's words and a low growl could be heard from Mikoto.

"That isn't for you to decide." Mikoto stated, daring the stranger to make a move. Yukari chuckled lightly but his smile didn't meet his eyes, which were calculating and dangerous.

"Says the dead man." he replied to Mikoto without looking at him but staring at Yata instead. "Let's see what you've been given, shall we?" Yukari's voice turned menacing and his eyes narrowed as he took a fighting stance and quickly flashed a sword taken from his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi hi guys! So... I unfortunetly feel a writers block coming on for this story. No matter how much I read, listen to music, or just drabble... I'm finding it hard to find a direction to from here. So, I hope to have the next chapter up soon once I work through my block! Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 4**

"From this day forward, Saruhiko Fushimi shall be the Captain of Scepter 4 and recognized as the fourth and Blue King." Munakata's words rang through the silent courtyard that held all of Scepter 4's members at attention. Fushimi stepped up to where Munakata was standing and Munakata took a step down. Fushimi let a moment go by before he released his power, allowing a blue ring of energy surround him and everyone present. His Sword of Damocles appeared above him and Munakata bowed on one knee, then Seri followed suit. The rest of the members bowed at the same time, then spoke at the same time.

"We of Scepter 4 carry out duties of the sword. Forgiving of neither war in the sanctuary, nor chaos in the world- We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure!"

Another moment passed and Fushimi bowed, then brought his power back in.

"Dismissed." Fushimi called and everyone dispersed. Fushimi sighed as he watched everyone go back to work.

"Well, what will be your first orders, sir?" Munakata asked, Seri standing stiffly next to him.

"We still need to catalog everything that has happened since the Ashinaka High School incident." Fushimi said while walking back into Septor 4.

"Yes, sir." both Munakata and Seri said, splitting from him to go to their offices. Fushimi went back to his own office and sat down heavily. _"Now what?" _he thought to himself gloomily. He pulled up his terminal to see if anything was going on in the city. He sighed as he saw nothing unusual. At least when he was a regular member of Scepter 4 he always had paperwork to do. Fushimi turned his chair to face the window, realizing how boring his life had become.-

* * *

Mikoto's fist clenched at Yukari's words and actions and he also took a fighting stance.

"No. This is my fight." Yata spoke with bravery, putting his hand gently on Mikoto's arm. Mikoto looked at the younger with uncertainty but shrugged in response, taking a couple steps back. Yata took a deep breath and relaxed himself, focusing on the power that he knew he had. He let out his breath and also his energy. This power felt very different compared to the red power Yata was used to. This power felt light, like it could easily be manipulated into anything Yata could imagine. Yata smirked a but at this feeling, letting himself release what he had been holding back for the past couple of days. With that a wall of green energy emerged and Yata's hands crackled with electricity. Yata's smirk broke into a half crazed smile as he looked at his opponent. Yukari just gave a giggle in return, saying "So pretty." in a whisper before jumping to attack Yata from the air. Yata was a disadvantage; sword against bare hands didn't seem like it could end well. But Yata didn't care. All he cared about was letting go of this pent up frustration he had and winning this fight. He yelled as he prepared for Yukari to strike. Instead of taking the sword head on Yata dodged to the side and trust his fist towards the man's face. He missed but he was able to grab Yukari's shoulder. He charged his hand with power and threw Yukari across him and a few feet, a yelp of pain could be heard from Yukari. Though he landed on his feet, his face looked at Yata in shock.

"That shouldn't have hurt me." Yukari growled, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Oh you though this was going to be a green against green, huh?" Yata teased lightly and chuckled. "Sorry, but your power died with your King."

"Impossible!" Yukari replied, then gave a small laugh. "Fine then, I'll just use this!" Yukari yelled as he extended his hand and in response a familiar goo looking hand shot out. Yata had seen this power before when he fought Kuroh, the Black Dog, and flipped back out of the way. He didn't prepare for the powers return trip though, which snagged his hair and slammed him into the ground. Yata yelled in pain as his head hit the ground and Mikoto stepped up to help but Yata stopped him with a hand gesture. Yata got to his sense and went to get up only to have the breath knocked out of him with a kick to the stomach. The kick rolled him over to his back and he saw Yukari's foot coming towards his face. His left hand flew up to stop the foot and his right hand shot up to slam behind Yukari's knee. This made Yukari lose his balance and gave Yata the opportunity to make him fall to the ground. Yata sat up quickly only to slam his elbow into Yukari's stomach then shove his other hand under Yukari's throat. Yukari froze, looking into Yata's eyes. Both were out breath but Yukari was straining against the pressure on his throat.

"Just do it." Yukari said in a whisper. Yata growled and let a smile grow slowly on his face.-

* * *

Munakata walked with Seri back to their office. It was odd, having a shared officer with several other people. Some of the men stood up at attention when Munakata came into the office and Munakata laughed. Seri gave a disappointing sigh.

"I am not King, no need for that." Munakata stated while walking to his desk. The men who stood looked at each other awkwardly and sat down also. Munakata turned on his computer and realized he had no idea what to do. He stopped and looked at his screen in confusion. As King and Captain he had only signed reports, he never actually filled them out. Now that he thought about it, Munakata realized he never really did _anything _as the Blue King. He stayed still as this thought sink in and Seri noticed.

"Everything alright, Cap-" she paused and cleared her throat. "Is everything alright, Munakata?" Seri finished pointedly.

"Yes, Ms. Awashima. I just remembered something I need to speak to the Captain about." Munakata replied easily, getting up and walking out of the office. He didn't go to his former office however, he instead left Scepter 4 all together. He really had no idea where he was going he just knew he needed to get out of there. It was a couple of clocks before Munakata stopped to think about what he was doing. _"What am I doing?" _he asked himself. He had no reason to just suddenly leave like that. Was it his pride? Could it be some form of irrational fear? Munakata decided it was both. His life was set when he had been chosen as the Blue King. But now that wasn't his life anymore and Munakata had no idea how to handle himself. He wasn't trained in anything except being King and combat. He was a natural leader and solved cases as easily as he did his puzzles. But being Lieutenant wasn't about that. It was about following orders given to him. What was his life if he wasn't King? Munakata slowly started to panic the longer his thoughts went on. Was Scepter 4 where he belonged?-

* * *

Mikoto watched the fight go on before him, wincing each time Yata took a hit. It didn't make any sense that Yata was doing the fighting when Mikoto clearly had the advantage in experience. Wait, did he? _"How do you think your men feel doing all the work while you take a nap?" _Izumo's voice popped into his memory. Mikoto shrugged it off.

"There's no reason for you to kill him." Mikoto suggested to Yata when the fight came to a stand still. He walked over to the two young men, looking at them both with a calm demeanor. Yata huffed in response and took his hand away from Yukari's throat. Yukari chuckled in a teasing way and Yata punched him hard enough to knock him out. Mikoto gave a wry laugh at this.

"Feel better?" he asked Yata as he helped him up.

"Yeah, I do actually." Yata replied coolly, dusting himself off.

"We're going to have to find a better way for you to unload." Mikoto grunted, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. Yata gave a sad laugh.

"Or I can just figure out how to not be so pissed off all the time." Yata mumbled as he rubbed his stomach painfully. Yukari groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Yata and Mikoto from the ground.

"In case you didn't get the message, you are not welcome into my clan." Yata spat out and turned to leave. Mikoto went to follow and peered at Yukari out of the corner of his eye. Yukari looked shocked and angry but didn't move as they left.

"You are who you are, Yata. There's no changing that." Mikoto stated.

"But now I can hurt people." Yata grumbled.

"Are you saying you couldn't hurt people when you were in HOMRA?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I could hurt people with HOMRA. I mean, I did hurt people. But this is different." Yata stammered.

"The way I see it, nothing has changed except for the type of power you have." Mikoto expressed lightly, a sly grin playing on his lips. Yata's eyes widened a bit to this, then he smiled with agreement.

"Yeah, you're totally right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

News of Yata's fight with Yukari spread quickly between the clans. It wasn't something Yata was proud of exactly, but he did see everyone look at him differently. Kamamoto bragged about it when he went to visit Homra and a couple of the guys asked to join the green clan. This was how Yata figured out his initiation style. He didn't want it to be something as intimidating as Mikoto's style but he also didn't want something formal like Scepter 4. Since he also didn't have a "base", his apartment was where everything happened. When someone asked to join the Green Clan, Yata or Kamamoto would tell them to walk into his bedroom. When they didn't know was Yata had charged his doorway with his Aura and anyone with ill intent would be zapped. So far that didn't happen and a small smile would creep on Yata's face as he watched each person feel the new Aura. But then an unexpected visitor stopped by with a knock at the door. Kamamoto went to answer it while Yata visited with Mikoto.

"I've heard this is where the Green King can be found?" a females voice could be heard and both Yata and Mikoto stopped and perked up.

"Who are you?" Kamamoto asked politely but curiously.

"Douhan Hirasaka." the female replied lightly. Kamamoto tilted his head slightly then looked back at Yata. Yata's face was already blushing and he cracked his knuckles nervously. He took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded to Kamamoto to let her in.

The young woman who stepped in looked surprisingly normal to Yata. She had blond hair put back in a messy ponytail with bangs going to her eyes. Her green eyes stood out against her huge red glasses, which actually made her look a little silly. She wore a plan blue button up shirt that had a collar and plain black slacks. She was about Yata's height and king of looked like an awkward middle school-er. After assessing her as not a threat, Yata took a notice to the wall behind her as he spoke with a dry throat.

"Why are you looking for the Green King?" Yata asked in a squeaky voice, cursing himself internally.

"I am from the former green clan, under Hisui Nag are's command." she replied simply, looking from Kamamoto to Mikoto then finally to Yata. "It seems you are starting from scratch in rebuilding the clan and I would like to be a part of that." she said directly to Yata. He swallowed and cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't recognize this girl from his flashbacks or dreams and wondered how much in the former green clan she actually was.

"Uh... okay. Sure." Yata stammered then look at Kamamoto for help. Kamamoto left from his post at the door.

"This way." he grunted to the woman. She furrowed her brow at Yata but followed Kamamoto anyway.

"Just walk into this room." Kamamoto said while pointing into Yata's room. Yata had a sudden panic of how his room looked and visibly tensed. Mikoto chuckled deep in his throat and leaned back in his chair, his eyes on Yata with amusement. Yata turned back to watch Douhan do as she was instructed. She looked into the room like she was expecting someone to jump out at her and took a step forward. A small gasp escaped her as she felt the tiniest of shocks followed by her body glowing with the familiar green aura. She gave a little giggle when the process finished, looking at Yata as she came back into the living room.

"You are a much nicer King than Hisui was." Douhan was visibly more relaxed now as she stood right next to Yata and held out her hand. Yata paused in embarrassment then slowly took her hand and shook it quickly to let go.

"I'm Yata." he squeaked again, turning an even darker red.-

* * *

Munakata decided to take some unannounced, unexplained time off right after his little panic attack. Fushimi didn't question him, just shrugged and waved him away with obvious boredom. This frustrated Munakata even more which made him walk out of Scepter 4 without even telling Seri he was going to be gone.

Munakata had always been aware of emotions, he just never gave into feeling them before. He had observed enough people to know how to emotions were supposed to look and which were used for certain situations. But he also had observed enough people to know that emotions weren't something that could categorized. Each person felt something called sadness, anger, happiness, etc; but each person acted differently when they felt that emotion. Munakata compared himself to a child in this sense. He had to learn how to act when it came to emotions and make sure he fit in with his comrades. His world wasn't the logical calculations he thought it to always be. It was like his world was in color now, when before it was black, white, and gray.

Munakata also realized he had no one to turn to about something like this. He had never _needed _to talk to anyone before because all his needs were neatly met in being the Blue King. He tried to remember his life before being king and all that came up were his mother, father, and brother. He remembered being an excellent student. He remembered dinner was always at six thirty in the evening, every day. But Munakata couldn't remember if his parents ever had an argument. He couldn't remember if he had ever argued or fought with his brother. With each thing Munakata tried to remember, the more panic set in. Before he knew it he was standing in his apartment with no lights on. It had become dark outside at some point. He looked down at his phone, squinting against the sudden brightness of the screen. Just after seven in the evening. Munakata needed to eat. He needed to get out of his uniform. He needed to move, honestly. He had no idea how long he had been standing there but his knees were stiff and painful when he finally walked to his bedroom to change.

Half an hour later Munakata was walking around, no particular destination in mind. He instead was distracted by the people he walked with. There were numerous couples, some with love and happiness obvious in their actions. Others seemed to be just accompanying their partner out of obligation. There was even a couple arguing in hushed tones, trying to hide from their young daughter who was looking mystified by all the bright lights. Besides the couples Munakata saw other people; some with a destination already in mind, other window shopping or eating, even a group of kids in the same uniform talking gossip.

As Munakata watched these people he mentally smacked himself. He really had put himself above these people and at one point thought the way he lived was separate and eternal. It was just emotions that he needed to learn. He had to somehow learn that he wasn't better or above anyone that he now walked with. Two people came to mind that he could ask for guidance: Yashiro Isana and Izumo Kusanagi. Since he needed to eat anyway, he started in the direction of Homra.-

* * *

Mikoto was completely amused with the situation unfolding in from of him. Since he had known Yata, he had only ever seen Yata feel comfortable being around and talking with Anna. He remembered someone asking what the difference with Anna was to Yata and he something replied "She's like my younger sister." But now Yata had a young woman possibly close to his age, in his clan and not shy at all. Mikoto gave Yata a bit of credit for not running out of his own apartment when she had officially been made a clansman. It took a lot of effort for him not to laugh when she shook Yata's hand.

"Douhan Hirasaka, was it?" Mikoto asked o break the silence that was looming in the apartment.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked, stepping lightly over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Mikoto Suoh." he replied with the tiniest of smiles. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I thought you were killed." Douhan stated bluntly. Mikoto chuckled lightly.

"You're bold for a girl." he grunted, not giving into the obvious conversation she wanted to have. Douhan just continued to observe Mikoto and he became slightly uncomfortable.

"I am Rikio Kamamoto, Yata's vassal." Kamamoto finally spoke up from the kitchen where he was preparing tea. Douhan finally took her gaze off Mikoto and he rolled his eyes slightly. Yata blushed at Kamamoto's statement and looked at his shoes.

"Nagare didn't have a vassal. He thought it a stupid idea." Douhan's tone wasn't pleasant as she spoke of her late King. "I'm glad he was killed, there was no reason to have a King like him around." she finished, her eyes landing on Yata again. Instead of looking at her, Yata turned his attention to Mikoto.

"Some people just aren't meant for a throne." Mikoto chimed in with a rather distracted voice. Yata raised an eyebrow at him.

"Speaking of thrones, what do you plan to do with yours, sir?" Douhan addressed Yata. Yata tensed at being asked a question with such a formal titles and started at his shoes again.

"I... uh... well... I haven't really thought about it much yet." Yata tried for a normal tone but ended up with a slightly trembling soft voice.

"Yata has a few things to figure out before he can decide what to do with his clan." Mikoto seemed to finish what Yata was trying to say.

"You seem to know a lot about what's going on, Mikoto. Why is that even though you are with the green clan?" Douhan turned to Mikoto to give him her full attention.

"Well... I'm Yata's mentor, I guess you could say." Mikoto said thoughtfully. Seemed like a good enough title. Douhan tilted her head slightly.

"A mentor that isn't even in his pupil's clan? How does that work?" Douhan asked. Her questions were starting to bug Mikoto. He looked her in the eye with a serious face.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" Mikoto's tone was flat. Her eyes widened slightly and Yata took in a sharp breath, then Douhan blushed and became flustered.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be rude, honest. I guess I have a suspicious nature from Nagare. He really was a jerk and I didn't trust him or anyone he hung out with." Douhan explained quickly, shrinking under Mikoto's stare. Mikoto stared for a few more moments then let his gaze wander without saying anything in return.

"I should be going." Douhan said suddenly, collecting herself and heading towards the door. "Oh, here's my cell number for whenever you need me. I look forward to serving you, Green King." she gave a bow after handing him a card and let herself out. Yata looked at the card and Mikoto couldn't help but laugh.

"That the first number you've gotten from a girl?" Mikoto teased as Yata turned red again.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey there guys, long time no see huh? My fault, I'm sorry. I literally just LOST my characters. Like... "Munakata? Ready for the next chapter?" -silence- Okay then! So, I am sorry I took that little leave of absence. But here I am again! Going for more character conflict at the moment, cause that's what this story feels like to me. let me know what you think and thanks!)**

**Chapter 6**

"_I am suspicious of compassionate people, especially if they're Kings. They always make you feel beholden to them so that they can call upon you whenever they need something done that they feel is beneath them. We're just underlings to them. They'll never see us as their equals."_

Was he compassionate? Far from it. But he knew what it meant to be an underling. He knew how it felt to do what a King thought wasn't worth his time. Was he that type of King? He seemed to not have a choice in the matter. Fushimi joined Scepter 4 for the power. And to stop being ignored by Yata. He got his wishes. What the hell was the Slate thinking? He wasn't a people person yet now he had a whole army to lead. People didn't really like him all that much yet accepted him being the Blue King. What could he possibly do as good or better then Munakata? What could he bring to this secret world? What the hell was he needed for? Was he just supposed to watch life go by from this office, deal with out of control Strains, show off his power to scare enemies, and be bowed to at the end of the day? Fushimi sighed and rolled his eyes at the thought. There had to something interesting in this life. Maybe he could start a war. No, that's be too mean. Especially with Yata as a King now. _Honestly, all this power and nothing to do. _Fushimi thought to himself gloomily. He was about to put his head down on his desk when a knock came on his door.

"Yes." Fushimi stated with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. An officer opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. Someone is here to see you." the look his officer had with the tight tone of his voice made Fushimi's brow rise.

"Oh please, you are not his butler!" a shrill voice came from behind the officer that made Fushimi wince and visibly tense. None other then Yukari Mishakuji pushed past the officer with a brilliant smile that didn't meet his eyes. Fushimi didn't hide his sigh of annoyance or his eye roll as he waved the officer away.

"What the hell do you want?" Fushimi asked in a flat tone that made Yukari's smile diminish.

"Oh come now, do I have to have a reason to see the now gorgeous Blue King?" Yukari's voice was mocking hurt as he sat himself in a chair across from Fushimi. Upon closer look Fushimi could see a couple marks on Yukari's face and neck that he obviously was trying to hide with make-up. Yukari noticed and his eyes narrowed.

"That's the reason I stopped by, actually. Yukari's tone changed to flat and serious, making Fushimi smirk slightly. "Yata Misaki is not fit to be a king and I fear you will have to end him, Saruhiko Fushimi." Fushimi tilted his head at this. "Yata doesn't have what it takes to control the power he has been given. I will truly be surprised if he lasts as long as Mikoto Suoh did before his destruction." Yukari finished without giving any emotion of will behind this information and simply looked at Fushimi for a reply. Fushimi felt something inside him break a little but he'd be damned if Yukari saw it so he started at him back for a few moments before replying.

"Is this your attempt at getting back at Yata for losing that fight?" Fushimi's voice was riddled with amusement. Before Yukari could retort he held up his hand to silence him and continued. "I do actually understand Yata more then you ever could. What I don't understand is why you are wasting my time with this matter. If you want to get back at him, do it on your own time." Fushimi stood up to indicate he was done with Yukari. The other man sat for a few moments looking at Fushimi with anger before he stood up.

"I hope you are at least as strong as Munakata was so that you will have what it take to kill another King when the time comes. But then again Yata just isn't another King, is he? You guys were best of buddies at one point, weren't you?" Yukari finished in just above a whisper as a smirk formed on his face.

"Get the hell out of my office." Fushimi warned, narrowing his eyes slightly. Yukari let out a giggle as he strode to the door, looking back to Fushimi like he has succeeded in what he came to do. Fushimi stood tall until the door clicked shut then sat heavily in his chair. He dialed on his office phone.

"Keep an eye on Yukari Mishakuji. Alert me if he tries to move near any of the other Kings, current or former. And don't let him back in Scepter 4 again." Fushimi explained shortly and hung up. He took his glasses off and put his head in his hands as the thought of destroying Yata sank in, a feeling like fear and anguish trickling through his body.-

* * *

_(Laughter. It echoed everywhere, like it was teasing him. He was almost scared to open his eyes and had them shut tight, so that maybe the laughter would stop. But it didn't and he knew he had to open his eyes. When he finally did, no one was with him. Only a single hill was in front of him, covered in lush green grass. He needed to get to the top of the hill, that would make the laughing stop. Getting to the top of the hill would show he wasn't someone to be laughed at. He started walking, looking at the top longing. His foot snagged on a hole and he fell. The laughter increased, making fun of him. He growled in anger, his face showing his emotion. He got up roughly and picked up his pace. He felt something whiz past his arm and slicing the skin there. He yelped in pain, trying to stop the blood. Again, the laughter increased. This person was toying with him, wanting him to lose so he could be laughed at. He broke out into a run, wanting to prove he couldn't, no shouldn't, be laughed at. Roots snagged his leg, making him stop suddenly and pulling his muscles. He screamed with rage, resorting to his power to slice through the roots that held him. He surrounded himself with his power, like barrier to prove he could stop this person laughing. When he finally made the last step to the top, his aura diminished, another power stronger than his breaking through. A knife sank into his heart.)_

Yata screamed and snapped up from his bed. Mikoto and Kamamoto were both in his room, Mikoto standing back and Kamamoto slowly making his way closer to Yata like he was scared. Yata took a moment to realize he has his aura surrounding him and only Kamamoto could come close to him, crackles could be heard randomly in the quiet room. Kamamoto finally came to the bed and sat down gently, looking at Yata with uncertainty and a bit of fear. Mikoto stood near the doorway but had a look of understanding on his features. Yata took a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart then commanded his aura to withdraw. Kamamoto relaxed a bit but Yata's eyes were on Mikoto.

"A drink always helped me after a nightmare." Mikoto shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Yata looked at his clock: just after 9:30. He must has passed out earlier and Kamamoto must have taken him to bed.

"Think Homra is busy?" Yata asked in a cracked voice. Kamamoto chuckled lightly and Mikoto shrugged with a grunt. Yata got up and changed his shirt and they all left the apartment.

With the only most of transportation being walking for the three of them, Mikoto and Yata led with Kamamoto following behind. Yata looked down while he walked, trying to figure out his nightmare. Mikoto looked forward lazily, taking drags of his smoke. Kamamoto seemed to be keeping an eye on their surroundings. Yata stole a glance to Mikoto before saying anything.

"Do the dreams ever mean anything?" he asked gently. Mikoto took a moment before answering.

"It's hard to know. My dreams were about what happens when a Red King loses control. A lot of fire and destruction, people dying, that sort of thing. I don't know much about other Kings. I also don't know what would cause you to have a nightmare." he finished with a raised eyebrow, encouraging Yata to talk about what happened. Yata furrowed his brow at his former Kings words. Why would he have a nightmare? He wasn't scared of anything. That was a lie. Since becoming the Green King he was nothing but scared. He let out a small tired sigh before answering.

"I didn't want to fail. But I ended up being killed in the end." was all he could muster as a response. Something like a deep sad chuckle could be heard from Mikoto and Yata's eyes widened with realization.

"I mean! Oh.. I- I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that!" he looked at Mikoto with regret but couldn't hold his gaze.

"Heh. Don't worry about it kid." was Mikoto's response, but Yata didn't see the glimmer of sadness in Mikoto's eyes.

A few more minutes and the trio had reached Homra. Yata stopped and looked at the doors like he was looking at a grave of a best friend. Kamamoto waited a moment before opening the door for Yata and Mikoto. Mikoto walked in but Yata stayed planted where he was, glancing at Kamamoto awkwardly.

"Come on boss." Kamamoto nodded towards the bar inside. Yata took a deep breath, trying to calm the unexplainable nerves he had and finally walked in.

"Yata!" Izumo exclaimed with genuine happiness. Mikoto had already taken a seat, a chair away from someone else at the bar.

"Good evening, Green King." Reisi Munakata turned around with a small smile, giving a bow with his head. Yata's eyes widened slightly but he got the feeling Munakata was here on personal time since he wasn't in the Scepter 4 getup. Yata gave a half smile as he too sat at the bar.

"Just Yata." he said, leaning on his hand. "What brings you here, Captain?" he asked curiously.

"I am no longer Captain of Scepter 4, just Lieutenant now. I came here on the word that the food and drink at this establishment weren't to be laughed at. I have to agree." he said with a raise of his glass to Izumo.

_Awkward. _Yata thought to himself as he looked over to Mikoto, who shrugged and took a shot of whiskey.-

* * *

Munakata took as much time as he could to get to the Homra bar. He really had no idea why he chose to go there but decided being around people would serve him best. As he walked in he was slightly relieved to see it wasn't packed, only a few lonely drunks keeping to themselves. He met Izumo Kusanagi's slightly surprised look with a slight grin as he took a seat at the bar.

"What brings you to my humble bar, Mr. Munakata?" Izumo asked, getting over his surprise and taking out a cigarette to busy his hands.

"The need of food, drink, and maybe idle chat, Mr. Kusanagi." Munakata replied, folding his hands in front of him.

"Just Izumo, please. Nothing formal, I see." he replied with a glance of what Munakata was wearing. "What'll you be having?"

"Scotch on the rocks, please." Munakata answered. He didn't know what else to say, knowing how awkward this situation could end up. Izumo fixed his drink with grace, not knowing if Munakata had ever had a drink in his life so pouring just under a shot.

"And to eat?" Izumo asked as he slid the drink to the former King, who still had that annoying air of authority about him.

"House special of the day?" Munakata asked lightly, taking a sip of his drink and exhaling sharply at the burn. Izumo grunted his response and began preparing sweet and sour soup. Munakata didn't feel the need to talk so he walked the light amber liquid in his glass. A liquid just as destructive as any power a King could have if not drank with caution. Could a King even get drunk? He pondered this thought and gave a quiet chuckle at his thoughts that Izumo picked up on. Izumo looked at him with a questioning eye.

"Being a King is a hard habit to quit." Munakata said with a small smile, taking another sip. Izumo didn't reply, just put the finishing touches on the soup and placed it in front of Munakata.

"Thank you." Munakata said with a nod, his stomach telling him it had been much too long since he had eaten. He was about halfway through his soup when the door opened with the tinkle of a bell. Izumo laughed slightly in response of seeing Mikoto walk through the door.

"Ah, nice timing as always, Mikoto." Izumo said, which made Munakata straighten slightly and look at who plopped a chair away from him. Munakata chuckled as his gaze met Mikoto's.

Munakata took care to eat the rest of his meal slowly to allow the former HOMRA member time to catch up, though made it known he was listening by stealing glances when someone spoke. Yata did most of the talking; his run-in and fight with Yukari Mishakuji taking a good chunk of time with Yata going into details with hand gestures and sound effects. Before he knew it Munakata had a smile playing at his lips. He was fairly certain such a grand description of a fight was singular to a person like Yata, but he couldn't help enjoying the story. Such a person like Yata probably could be seen in the ranks of Scepter 4 but such a display would be saved for time off or during a gathering the boys held everyone once in a while. Munakata lost himself in memories of when he did take time to spend nights with carious groups and frowned. Even during such social gatherings he had still been treated as the Blue King: his men had never relaxed in his presence and now looking back on it, didn't seem to enjoy themselves. This didn't bother him at the time but now it did. Could those very same men think of him as their equal now? Could he feel equal to them? Munakata was pulled from his thoughts by Mikoto's deep voice.

"Hey, Munakata." the red head prodded with a bump to his shoulder with his fist. Munakata looked up and smiled instinctively.

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering something. What is it?" he asked, trying to relax himself to seem more approachable.

"We were wondering how Fushimi is doing." Yata piped up. Munakata gave an exasperated chuckle.

"I am not sure he knows how to handle his new responsibilities, but I hope my guidance will assist him in taking his role." Munakata replied, finishing the rest of his drink in one gulp and nodding for another. "He is quite stubborn and independent, but I think he knows he can't do it alone." Munakata finished quietly, like he wasn't talking about Fushimi anymore. But he recovered quickly and gave a half smile to everyone. They all nodded their relief and went to talking amongst themselves, except for Mikoto who had picked up on what Munakata was trying to hide. Mikoto got up and nodded toward the door, taking out his pack of cigarettes as an excuse for leaving. Munakata took another gulp of his drink before following Mikoto outside who was already holding out his pack for him. Mikoto didn't pry, knowing the former Blue King would talk when he needed to.

"I'm not sure Scepter 4 is right for me anymore." Munakata started while leaning against the wall, looking at the sky with defeat written over his features.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey there everyone! I feel so bad for that small hiatus I took that I'm putting up chapter 8 also after this! I just wanted to give a shoutout to the people who have reviewed and enjoyed my story. HappyTheExeed- Thank you for sticking with me for long! To the few others: I'm sorry my story isn't a shipping story, but there are so many out there I figured I'd try something simple, you know? Anyway, thank you everyone! Let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 7**

Fushimi wasn't given time to think about his growing concerns about basically everything in his life: a new Strain had been found and was panicking, putting the population around her in danger. With Munakata on leave Fushimi decided to go with Seri and four of his men to hopefully just take the Strain into custody. The air between Seri and Fushimi was as tense as ever and was giving him a headache. Her obvious objections to Fushimi being the Blue King was well known but no one knew how to handle it. He actually had no idea why she disliked the change so much and could only conclude that her loyalty was just with Munakata. Still, she could have resigned and made everyone's life at Scepter 4 that much easier. He held back a sigh at his thoughts while glancing at her, who was making a point to not look at him. He instead pulled up his terminal on the situation they were fast approaching.

"Looks like we have a female Strain, early twenties. Her power manifested while shopping, at which point she panicked and hide herself in an alley. The officer in the area says her powers at present time are mild sedative like effects, like making a salesman very drowsy and drunk-like just by her touch. Ms. Awashima, I do believe you would be best suited to approach her. The men will hold back and only move in if she uses her power to overcome Ms. Awashima in an attempt to flee. I will step in if need be." Fushimi explained this trying to not sound bored, a habit Munakata claimed he had to stop.

"Sir!" was everyone's response at once. Fushimi closed his terminal and leaned back in seat, hoping he wasn't needed for this. When they arrived at the scene everyone filed out of the van except Fushimi, knowing more panic would arise if he made his presence known too soon. He signed deeply, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. This was his first field op since becoming King and for as easy as the assignment was, it felt so different. Instead of being one of the men on back up force, he was here as a terrifying presence if the situation needed it. He almost hoped the Strain would resist just so he would have something to do, but previous cases had proven that most female Strains were logical enough to not put up a fight against Scepter 4.

Fushimi kept his eyes closed and allowed his thoughts to wander. Not only was he doubting his position as King but now he had the thought of potential actions he may have to take as a King. He actually needed Munakata's advice for once, but he would wait until Munakata came back from leave. The former Blue King honestly deserved some time off, no matter the reason. His questions would either have no answer or would be answered as time went by. Fushimi would just have to accept it for what it was and figure things out as they came. The need for Kings had become a fact: the Blue King for order and justice, the Gold King to keep Japan at a technological advantage against the world, the Red King could even be seen as the order of the streets. The Silver King... well, for as little as he had been in the picture it was hard to put a label on his contributions yet. But so far he looked like the best as keeping peace between the clans and was the most knowledgeable about the Dresden Slate.

So what will Yata do with his new kingdom? Fushimi groaned quietly at the thought of Yata. As far back as middle school, Fushimi had known Yata had a fuse about as long as pinky finger. He could only hope that Yata had learned how destructive a King could be by watching the downfall of Mikoto, Yata's hero. He could only hope Yata matured a bit in the past few months.

"Captain." Andy Domyoji was standing at the van doors. "Ms. Awashima has successfully calmed the Stain down but unfortunately cannot touch her without being effected. What should we do, sir?" he asked.

"No one has to touch her to get her into a van." Fushimi replied pointedly. Andy's face blushed with embarrassment.

"Of course sir. I'm sorry, sir." he saluted and left. Fushimi let out an exhausted laugh. _Such idiots sometimes. _He thought to himself with a roll of his eyes.-

* * *

Although Yata was still underage by a few months, Izumo mixed warm milk with just under a shot of vodka in hopes of relaxing him. Kamamoto had explained their visit and what happened to Yata earlier that night so Izumo's heart went out to the kid. The group migrated to the couched after Izumo cleaned up dishes and glasses that had been used. The light of excitement that was present in Yata's eyes earlier was slowly disappearing.

"Where's Anna?" Yata asked, looking around to see if Anna's presence could be seen anywhere in the bar.

"She's asleep upstairs. The events since the high school have worn her out so she falls asleep fairly early now." Izumo explained. Yata looked down with regret.

"I hope she doesn't hate me for leaving." Yata mumbled, curling in on himself with his knees to his chest.

"Of course she doesn't. When I told her you had become a King she looked like she wanted to smile and she understood." Kamamoto said happily. Yata nodded but didn't say anything. Yata had come to accept why he couldn't be in HOMRA but still felt a little guilty. Izumo and the guys would take care of Anna just fine, Yata knew that. But he couldn't help but wonder how sad she was with not only losing her Red King but Yata and Kamamoto also. He was sure she was lonely and wondered if it'd be weird to visit her.

"This bar and all its rooms are always open for you, Yatagarasu. That will never change." Izumo said gently, picking up on Yata's feelings. This made Yata look up to him and a smile broke out on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Kusanagi. That means a lot to me." Yata said, fighting the urge to hug Izumo. Izumo waved his hand in response, a grin on his face. Yata felt himself relaxing: being in a familiar place with familiar people was helping him in more ways he could count. Soon his eyes began to droop and he curled up on the corner of the couch, sleep taking him quickly. Kamamoto grabbed one of the blankets on the back of the couch and put it on Yata gently. He went back over to the bar, Izumo following only a few moments later.

"Did you have to deal with Mr. Mikoto having nightmares?" Kamamoto asked quietly while looking at Yata. Izumo lit a cigarette and took a drag before answering.

"Not as much as Tatura or Anna did. But there were a couple times I stayed late cleaning and would feel Mikoto's aura. It seemed he would calm down when he felt someone near him, even if he didn't wake up." Izumo replied thoughtfully, also looking at Yata.

"For as long as I've known Yata, he didn't dream." Kamamoto said with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Being a King changes a person in more ways than one, sometimes in ways that don't make any sense. Take Mikoto for example. For as much as he hated being a king, he learned how to control his temper and lead the people who chose to follow him. I knew when Tatura died all that went out the window, but Mikoto put himself in a safe place until the time was right. Even in the end, he had Munakata with him because he knew Munakata would do whatever it took to protect everyone else. A lot of HOMRA hated Munakata for killing Mikoto, but I think that is exactly how Mikoto planned it." Izumo had a far away look in his eyes as he relived the whole scenario in his head. Kamamoto gazed at him for a few moments before looking back at Yata's sleeping form.

"I don't want Yata to ever be in a position like that. I swear I will try my hardest to keep Yata safe, even if it's from himself." Kamamoto straightened up as he said this, his voice strong but quiet. Izumo let a smile grace his features, patting Kamamoto on the shoulder.

"Yata is very lucky to have you." Izumo said gently.-

* * *

"I'm not sure Scepter 4 is right for me."

Mikoto had to try very hard to not laugh at Munakata, but that statement just tickled his whole body. For as long as Mikoto had known him Munakata was always an arrogant, egotistical, holier-than-thou type of person. He was brilliantly smart and he knew it. Women (and probably men) fawned over him but he took no notice. Justice and order were of the highest importance to him and that was why Mikoto wasn't surprised in the least when Munakata became a part of Scepter 4. The thought of Munakata not being in Scepter 4 was both hilarious and actually quite sad. Mikoto sorted his thoughts before replying.

"Is it Scepter 4 that doesn't fit, or is it not being the Blue King?" Mikoto asked, gazing at the distraught man. Munakata looked back at him with a bit of shock on his face but didn't say anything. Mikoto sighed a bit, knowing he had asked the right question.

"I'm sure it's different for you because you actually liked being a king and you were so damn good at it. But in this situation I don't think you are doubting Scepter 4, you're doubting yourself. You say Fushimi is having trouble with the change, which is probably true, but you're having just as much trouble as he is. You've always been a patient man so I think you should use that and just wait it out." Mikoto shrugged, saying more then he meant to. Munakata stayed silent so Mikoto leaned against the wall, waiting.

As Munakata listened to Mikoto's words he had to fight the urge to laugh and cry at the same time. For as foolish as he thought Mikoto was in his last weeks as the Red King, he had forgotten how easy it was for Mikoto to read him. Munakata also knew Mikoto was a man of few words so what he did say had value.

"Yes, you are correct. Scepter 4 is a good fit for the person I am. The only other thing I could see myself doing is retiring to a secluded village to live out the rest of my days with my puzzles and tea. But Mr. Fushimi needs me, though I hope it be only in how to lead Scepter 4. I suppose I should swallow the pride that started this and start asking the needed questions." Munakata said all this while looking back up to the night sky. He could physically feel himself relaxing from the Scotch and began thinking he should start heading home. He finished his smoke and made for the door only to be stopped by Mikoto's hand on his shoulder. He looked at Mikoto curiously.

"You and I both know the complicated relationship between Yata and Fushimi. Even though it seems things may be alright now, they are both Kings. I'll work on Yata's temper but Fushimi really should be aware how easily he can let things spiral out of control." Mikoto's voice was quiet but serious. Munakata let out a soft, tired laugh.

"Yes, I agree. I will guide my King to be as peaceful as possible, especially when it comes to the Green King." Munakata replied with a bow of his head. He walked back into the bar to find Kamamoto and Izumo talking quietly, looking with care at a sleeping Yata. Mikoto gave a low chuckle as he sat at the bar, a glass of whiskey already waiting for him. Munakata pulled out his wallet to pay but Izumo waved it away.

"It's on the house tonight." Izumo said gently. Munakata wanted to insist but he was getting incredibly tired. He bowed to Izumo.

"Thank you very much. I had a splendid evening." Munakata said quietly to not wake Yata and left.

"He seems in better spirits then when he arrived." Izumo mused, watching the door for a moment before looking at Mikoto. Mikoto shrugged and took a shot.

"He just needed to be asked the right question." Mikoto said lazily, looking at Yata to see if he was sleeping peacefully.

"Well, it looks like these two are going to be staying here tonight. Anna sleeps in your old room and I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you in the morning." Izumo gave a yawn.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Mikoto grunted, taking one last shot of whiskey before trudging upstairs.

Mikoto fell asleep on a chair at the foot of the bed that Anna was sleeping in, a small smile escaping him as he thought _For the first time, I don't have to worry about setting anything in this room on fire._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey hey guys! So... I had this idea and I kinda just went with it. These next few chapters are going to be a bit... angsty. But don't worry! This story has a happy ending. Again, thank you to my reviewers and followers!)**

**Chapter 8**

Yata slept without dreaming that night. He was woken slowly by a gentle pull on his shirt and a quiet "Yata" being repeated by Anna. When he finally opened one eye slowly, Anna's tiny figure could be seen right in front of his face. Yata laughed gently and picked Anna up to set her on top of his stomach.

"Hi Anna." Yata said with a cracked, sleepy voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked innocently. Her voice was always so gently and soft, almost like she was scared to talk.

"I came to visit Mr. Kusanagi last night and fell asleep on the couch." he replied sleepily, resting his hands behind his head.

"Oh. I'm glad you're here." she said with her version of a smile on her doll-like face, which was just a twitch of her lips.

"Anna? Want to come help me make breakfast for our friends?" Izumo called out from behind the bar. She gazed in the direction of Izumo's voice then looked at Yata like she was asking permission. He gave her a smile and nodded, to which she slid off his stomach and disappeared. Yata couldn't see Anna take out one of her red marbles and look at him through it, and he didn't hear the quiet "Ohhh." that escaped her lips.

Yata stretched with all his might and yawned, finally sitting up to see who was around. Kamamoto was already awake and sitting at the bar with a glass of juice. Izumo was cooking. Yata stood up and stretched again, feeling rather good considering he had slept on a couch. He walked over and sat down next to Kamamoto who poured him juice promptly.

"Where's Mr. Mikoto?" Yata asked while looking around.

"He was sleeping in a chair so I put him in my bed." Anna piped up from the eggs she was cracking. Yata let out a chuckle.

"I'll go wake him up, breakfast is almost ready." Izumo said with a sigh. Waking Mikoto up was a chore in itself, King or not.

Half an hour later all plates of breakfast were surprisingly clean and everyone was mostly awake. Yata was just thinking of what he was going to do today when Anna appeared at his side, gazing at him with no emotion. He became slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"He's going to try to make you mad. But you shouldn't get mad. He's a liar." Anna's voice was steady like she had just stated how bright the sun was. Yata furrowed his eyebrows slightly and looked at Mikoto and Izumo for help. Mikoto had a raised brow but shrugged, Izumo frowned slightly.

"Who's a liar, Anna?" Izumo asked her. She didn't look at him, just continued gazing at Yata. Izumo started to get up but Yata held his hand up to stop him. He turned in his chair to fully face Anna and meet her gaze.

"Who wants to make me mad?" he asked her gently, his mind giving him flashes of his nightmare.

"I don't know yet." Anna finally responded after a few moments of heavy silence. Yata had never really understood Anna's powers but he knew she never made anything up and it couldn't be a coincidence she was saying this. After a few more moments Yata gave her a small smile and patted her on the head.

"Okay. Thank you Anna." he said gently. She gave a small nod and wandered over to a couch, taking out her marbles and seeming like she left in her own world. Everyone's eyes were on Yata when he turned to face them, most with a look of concern or confusion.

"We should be going." Yata said pointedly, nodding towards the door to signal for everyone to follow him outside.

"What was the about?" Izumo asked once they were all outside and the door was closed.

"My nightmare. There was someone trying really hard to piss me off and it was working." Yata grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"In your dream, you said you were killed. By who?" Mikoto asked with a small tilt of his head, smoke hanging out of his mouth.

"I didn't see who it was. There was just this insane amount of power and then a-" Yata stopped, his eyes full of shock.

"What?" Izumo pushed.

"A knife." Yata said in just above a whisper. A small groan escaped Izumo when it clicked but Mikoto was the first to react.

"It was just a dream. And a lot of people use knives." he tried. Yata's eyes were already narrowing and his breathing had increased.

"Yata, just stop and think about it." Izumo pushed.

"Sir, there's no reason to get mad. It was just a dream! And Saru has no reason to hurt you. Remember? You guys made up. Anna just said that you shouldn't get mad." Kamamoto put in his peace, which seemed to be the only one that got through to Yata for the moment. Yata looked at Kamamoto with despair in his eyes. Kamamoto took a step closer to his King, but Yata flared up again.

"But she just said! He's a liar! He's always been a liar!" Yata's voice slowly rose the more he spoke, his thoughts taking over and his emotions over flowing suddenly. "I knew that fucking monkey hadn't changed." Yata growled, his eyes lighting with anger and a new found betrayal. Before anyone could respond Yata surrounded himself with his aura, which made Mikoto and Izumo back away in fear of being hurt.

"Shit." they all said as Yata sprinted towards Scepter 4.-

* * *

Munakata was on his second cup of morning tea when his phone rang. It was Mikoto.

"Call your King and warn him Yata is on a rampage! Nothing has triggered it per say... ah, fuck it! Call him and meet us at Scepter 4 now!" Mikoto's voice was in a panic and he was obviously running. Munakata allowed one second of surprise before dialing Fushimi's number while dashing to his bedroom to get dressed. Whatever was happening had Mikoto worried, and Mikoto never worried.

"Sir, I'm not sure why but Yata is headed to your location and he is... angry." was all Munakata could come up with before hanging up the phone and sprinting out of his apartment, dressed in casual clothes but with his sword in hand. He reached inside himself to draw power to help him run faster and not become tired. It was only a couple blocks but it sounded like he didn't even have that much time. One block away he took a great leap powered by the blue aura that landed him at Scepter 4's gate. Seri was already there, stiff with anticipation, with a troop assembled behind her.

"What's going on?" Munakata asked.

"I'm not sure. Mr. Kusanagi called me to say something put Yata over the edge and his target is the Captain." she replied with a slight narrowing of her eyes. Munakata sighed slightly and looked toward the building behind them, where Fushimi was emerging. He quickly went to his King's side, wanting to talk to him without prying ears.

"Sir, did you have something to do with this provocation?" Munakata spared the pleasantries. Fushimi scoffed and clicked his tongue.

"I haven't spoken to Yata in days, so I didn't do anything to piss him off. But I have a feeling someone else did." Fushimi replied quietly, glaring at no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Munakata's brow furrowed.

"Yukari Mishajuki. He came by yesterday to politely explain how I would have to put Yata down much like you did Mikoto." Fushimi explained, anger lacing his words. Munakata became even more confused but didn't have time to question further.

"Misaki Yata, fifth and Green King! You are not allowed on Scepter 4 grounds with intent to harm Saruhiko Fushimi, the fourth and Blue King!" Seri called out in a strong and unwavering voice. Fushimi took a deep breath and beckoned for Munakata to follow him. He walked between his men until he was standing next to Seri, Munakata stood to his other side.

Munakata looked at the sight in front of him and wanted to wince. The boy in front of him was more angry than Munakata thought possible. He wasn't just angry; he was insane. His pupils were so small that his eyes looked white, his face was contorted into a maniac craze of hatred, anger, and resentment. He was breathing deeply and quickly, a thin layer of sweat on his face. His physical appearance was nothing compared to the power he was emitting, which was growing with each breath he took in and let out. With a loud growl Yata released his power, which could have easily destroyed everyone in its path. Fushimi blocked the wave of energy with his own aura, none of his clan was touched. Munakata looked at Fushimi and his heart dropped: Fushimi was smiling with a glare at Yata.-

* * *

Munakata was trying to say something to Fushimi but the Blue King blocked out his words. _Now this is a good change of pace. _He thought to himself with a satisfied smirk.

"Draw your swords." Fushimi hissed to his men. His men followed his command promptly but Fushimi took notice of the pause from Seri and Munakata. He threw them a glare and they reluctantly followed suit.

"Fushimi, ready." he said in just above a whisper. He drew his saber and released his energy violently towards Yata, who blocked just like he had a few seconds before.

"Stand back, he's here for me." Fushimi barked to his troop. Again, Seri and Munakata paused but this time it was because they had more company arrive: Mikoto, Izumo, Kamamoto, and... a girl? Fushimi tilted his head slightly at this.

"Make sure they don't interfere." he growled to Munakata and Seri as he slowly stepped back, seeing if Yata would follow. As he expected Yata did follow until the two were in the large courtyard in front of Scepter 4's building. When the pair had stopped a few meters apart, Yata released another wave of energy to signal that he was ready. He didn't give Fushimi time to react as he sprinted with a speed that Fushimi hadn't seen before, fists charged and ready to swing. Fushimi blocked one with his sword and the other with his arm, though took notice in how much power each fist had. Crackles of electricity could be heard on impact and gave a slight twinge of pain even with Fushimi's aura protecting his body.

"My my, Misaki, that's some power you have." Fushimi grunted, shoving Yata away from him with a smirk. He had no intention of hurting or killing Yata and this would most likely end with Fushimi taking Yata in to be observed until he calmed down and was in a right mind to talk. Fushimi was fairly certain Yukari had some play in this, he just had no ideas how yet. Either way, Fushimi knew Yata was itching for an opponent that could match his power and strength and he also had the feeling that Yata's mental state wasn't at its height right now and hadn't been for some time. Fushimi didn't mind in the least to have a scuffle with his friend either.

"Do you even know why you are attacking me, Misaki?" Fushimi's voice was teasing and laced with a sickening amusement, if only to egg Yata on more.

"You're nothing but a liar! You always have been. After everything... after all the bullshit, you still want me dead, Saru!" Yata yelled, charging his whole body for the next attack. _Dead? I've never wanted him dead. _Fushimi thought to himself with curiosity. Yata lunged towards Fushimi and gave quick jabs at every part of his body. He finished with a swift sweeping kick to try and get Fushimi off balance. Fushimi jumped nimbly but wasn't expecting the uppercut that followed, which hit right on point. Fushimi grunted and growled in pain, dizzy from the impact and shocked that Yata got a hit on him. While Fushimi was trying to recover Yata took advantage to knee him in the stomach with such force to break a wall. This took the breath out of him and he fell to his knees, blood trickling down his chin from his mouth. Yata was going in for another hit to his head but Fushimi grabbed two of his throwing knives, charged them and swiftly aimed for Yata's right leg and arm. One sunk into Yata's thigh and the other sliced his upper arm. _Well, I really didn't want to hurt him. _He thought through the pain as he glared at Yata. Yata yelled out in pain and fell to his left knee. Fushimi swiftly brought his sword up to Yata's throat and held his glare on Yata's wincing face.

"You have come here with the intent to harm me: Captain of Scepter 4 and the fourth and Blue King. Because of your actions you will now be taken into the custody of Scepter 4 and held for observation and questioning. Do you have any objections?" Fushimi's voice was serious and his features were set in stone. Yata took in a few pained breaths.

"No." he finally answered, his power and aura diminishing with his words. Fushimi lowered his sword and got up slowly, pain traveling through his body. He waved a couple of his officers over as he put his sword back in its hilt. They picked Yata up carefully by his arms and led him into Scepter 4. Seri, Munakata, Mikoto, Izumo, Kamamoto, and the unnamed girl all walked over to Fushimi for answers as they watched the Green King be led away.

"We'll talk in my office." Fushimi said wearily, wiping the blood from his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hi hi guys! Man, this chapter was a hard one on me. I even broke down and cried at parts of it! I know the chapters are coming out fast, but I'm seeing the end of this story and really like the flow I have right now. Thank you for making it this far and let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 9**

Yata's head was fuzzy and he couldn't focus on anything around him. He heard voices but they were all muffled. The only thing that was clear was the throbbing pain coming from his leg and arm. He was walking, two people were helping him. Now he was sitting. There was a pillow. Then sleep.

_(Laughing. It was the damn laughing again! He kept his eyes shut this time. He knew if he opened his eyes that the laughing would try to make him mad and he didn't want to get mad again._

"_Don't be mad."_

_Anna's words stopped the laughing and echoed. Her gentle and soft voice echoed so quietly, so comforting. He almost opened his eyes._

"_What a good boy." a male voice whispered.)_

Yata's eyes shot open and he was gasping for air. It was a few minutes before he calmed down, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. When he felt steady enough he moved to sit up only to groan loudly and lay back down, gingerly grabbing his thigh. He looked down and hissed. His thigh was wrapped in white bandage, a few blood splotches could be seen. He took a look around and saw that he was in a cell that looked like wood.

"Ah shit." he said aloud as his memory began returning to him slowly. He started to get up again, more slowly this time to avoid as much pain as he could. He scooted back until his back was leaning against the wall, keeping his hurt leg straight for comfort.

He thought back to the events that brought him here. He had that stupid nightmare. Then Anna said something... what did she say? _"Don't get mad." _Her words came back to him. But he had gotten mad anyway. Yata closed his eyes as he tried to remember what made him snap. All he could think of was the knife from his nightmare. The knife made him mad? No, that didn't make any sense. Yata sighed deeply out of frustration, opening his eyes only to roll them at himself. So after he snapped, he attacked Fushimi.

"Oh no..." Yata groaned. He attacked Fushimi. No, he attacked the _Blue King_! This was bad. It was one thing when him and Fushimi fought as rivals in different clans. But they were both Kings now. Yata already had a rough start with this whole King thing but now this? And him and Saru were finally back on semi-friendly terms...

Yata bowed his head in defeat as his thoughts and memories overtook him, despair and regret filling him until tears sprang out of his eyes. All the unknown answers, all the frustrations, all the regret, all the confusion, and all the loneliness poured out of Yata's body as he trembled and shook, gasping for air as he wept. All these thing that he had been carrying unknowingly flowed out of him until he fell asleep, tears still streaming down his face.-

* * *

Fushimi was the last to his office. Just to make everyone shut up he went to the medical offices to have his injuries checked. Yata's two hits did do damage, which didn't surprise Fushimi with the way he felt. Four severely bruised ribs and a fracture to his jaw. Surprisingly enough he only had a tiny chip on one of his lower teeth. Nothing could help him except ice and rest. When he finally made it to his office he could see everyone in chairs except Munakata and Seri, who were standing on either side of his desk.

"Well this was a great way to start the morning off." Fushimi spoke quietly, trying now to move his mouth much, which he was holding an ice pack to. He sat down in his chair slowly with a grunt and a wince, leaning back as much as he could to take pressure off his ribs. Everyone had a mix of concern and pity on their faces as they let him get as comfortable as possible. No one said anything; either because they didn't know what to say or because they were waiting for him to start the discussion. Fushimi started to sigh but quickly realized that it wasn't worth the pain. He looked at each of them before speaking, noticing the girl from earlier wasn't there.

"So what started this?" he finally asked, leaning on the hand that was holding the ice to his face. Izumo, Mikoto, and Kamamoto exchanged glances and decided quietly Kamamoto would be best to explain.

"Well... yesterday evening Yata fell asleep early and had a nightmare. He didn't really tell us any details until after Anna talked to him this morning." Kamamoto paused.

"What did Anna say?" Fushimi asked.

"He's going to try to make you mad. But you shouldn't get mad. He's a liar." Izumo quoted her from his excellent memory. Fushimi narrowed his eyes.

"Who is 'he'?" he pressed, looking at Izumo.

"She said she didn't know yet." Izumo replied sadly.

"What does this have to do with his nightmare?" Fushimi asked.

"Well that is the weird part." Mikoto stood up while speaking and went to the window, opening it so he could smoke. Izumo joined him. "When I asked him last night he only said he failed and was killed. But when we asked this morning he said something was trying to piss him off and it worked. Then he said he didn't know who killed him. Said there was just a lot of power and then..." Mikoto trailed off, looking out the window. Fushimi looked at Izumo, who he knew would say what was needed.

"A knife." Izumo almost spat out his words and quickly looked out the window also to not meet Fushimi's eyes. Fushimi wanted to laugh.

"Anything else?" Fushimi asked stiffly.

"If I may, sir." Munakata spoke up. He looked very out of place without his Scepter 4 uniform. "From what I observed of the Green King last night compared to this morning seems like an unnatural change. Unless he had a complete mental and physical breakdown I do believe it is safe to assume that there is some sort of outside influence." Munakata's deep tone was back to its formal and authoritative norm. Kamamoto looked up at these words and seemed offended.

"That's not possible. I've been with Yata everyday and night since he became the Green King and I don't see-" Kamamoto was interrupted.

"Tell me about the fight with Yukari Mishajuki." Fushimi commanded with interest. This made Mikoto look over.

"I was with him when that happened. It wasn't anything special." Mikoto said while looking at Fushimi with a hint of confusion.

"Tell me anyway." was Fushimi's reply. Mikoto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well... Yukari somehow found Yata in the park near Homra. I had just finished talking with Yata. Yukari said something about Yata not being worthy of the throne then challenged him. It was the first time Yata had used his powers as Green King. Yukari thought it was going to be green verses green but he didn't know his green powers were taken away so he used his colorless powers instead..."

"He used his colorless powers given to him by Ichigan Miwa?" Fushimi asked with interest. Mikoto gave a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, since he was the Colorless Kings pupil. From what I understand both Kuroh Yatogami and Yukari kept their powers after Ichigan's death." Mikoto stated the fact that everyone in the room knew with annoyance.

"That has to be the key." Fushimi mused, turning his chair to face the window to think. Munakata was the first to pick up on the Blue King's thoughts.

"But Ichigan wasn't anything special in the way of power, sir. I met the man myself." Munakata started.

"Pupils can surpass their masters in power, Munakata." Fushimi said with a knowing look that made Munakata look away.-

* * *

The group spent only a few more minutes discussing theories and what had happened before a knock came to the door. Andy came in and saluted.

"The Green King awoke from the mild sedative we gave him to treat his injuries but fell back asleep after an emotional breakdown. I'd give him a few hours before he wakes up again." Andy reported.

"Thank you." Fushimi nodded slightly. Andy left and closed the door. Munakata looked at all those present upon hearing the update. Kamamoto was wringing his hands with worry and concern. Mikoto was stressed, told by his narrowed eyes, clenched jaw, and running his fingers through his red hair every so often. Izumo hadn't left the window and was on his third cigarette, face set in a worried frown. Even Seri was concerned in her own way, just staring at the wall in front of her without any emotion. Finally Munakata looked at the Blue King, who was not sitting with his usual scowl or smirk. Instead Fushimi seemed quite void of emotion, like he was afraid to show too much. Suddenly Munakata pitied Fushimi. Munakata knew that some part, no matter how small it had been in the past, cared about Yata deeply and he had never let that part go; even when Fushimi left Yata for Scepter 4.

"There is no use for all of us to hang around here. May I suggest we leave the Captain to rest and heal as much as he can?" Munakata pulled himself from his thoughts and broke the silence, a few of them seeming to jump from their thoughts.

"Yeah I need to get back to the bar and to Anna." Izumo replied quickly. He made for the door and stopped, looking at Seri. "Please call me when he's ready for visitors?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course." she nodded.

"I think Yata is going to want to see Mr. Mikoto first." Kamamoto said while getting up to follow Izumo.

"I agree." Munakata nodded. Kamamoto left with Izumo. Mikoto looked between Munakata and Fushimi awkwardly.

"We'll call you as soon as he wakes up." Munakata's tone turned gentle and surprisingly, Fushimi nodded in agreement. Munakata turned to Fushimi.

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to change into my uniform before reporting back to you." Fushimi nodded at Munakata's words and waved him away, turning his chair back to the window. With that Seri followed Munakata and Mikoto out of Fushimi's office.

Seri looked to Munakata as they walked for more answers then he had and gave a sigh as they walked outside with Mikoto and stopped.

"Just... work like any other day until the Captain says so." Munakata said tiredly to Seri, who nodded and walked back into Scepter 4. "Mikoto, would you mind coming with me?" he asked. Mikoto shrugged and nodded as they started their way to Munakata's apartment. Mikoto's jaw was still clenched from being stressed about Yata.

"What do you think of Fushimi's idea?" he asked. Mikoto thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know what Yukari could have done or how he could still be doing something to Yata." Mikoto's tone was serious but Munakata could also hear a hint of confusion and anger.

"No matter what it is, we have to locate Yukari and bring him in. Do you think your former clan will be willing to help?" Munakata asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Very well then. We'll keep in touch."

With that they parted ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hi hi my readers! Another chapter already?! I know. But... this is the second to last chapter of this story... I'm sorry! I've been told to make this into a trilogy but I think the ending I have is a good place to put this story to rest. Anyway! Let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 10**

"_but fell asleep after an emotional breakdown."_

Andy's words stuck with Fushimi like a leech. He was exhausted from the fight and his injuries and he couldn't focus on anything because all he could think of was those words. He had seen Yata cry twice before when Mikoto "died". Other then that Yata was either happy or pissed, there was no in between with him. Fushimi pondered what Yata had been holding on to this whole time to cause an emotional breakdown. Sure, being a King was stressful but it wasn't anything to cry over. Fushimi realized he actually had no idea what becoming a King had done to Yata and felt a little guilty for not seeing if he had help in dealing with it. Fushimi rolled his eyes at his thoughts and turned to his desk, knowing he had work to do. He dialed on his office phone.

"Seri, has Munakata returned yet?" Fushimi asked, sounding like he was talking through clenched teeth.

"No, sir. But he should be back any minute now." she replied shortly.

"Good. When he arrives I need you and him in my office. In the meantime, have the men start a city wide search for Yukari using the street scanners. Alert officers in the field that Yukari Mishajuki has become a person of interest and to apprehend him by any means necessary." Fushimi tried to not sound angry but failed.

"Yes Captain." Seri responded before hanging up. Fushimi got up slowly to see how his body was doing. He could feel his ribs healing; faster then a regular humans but slow enough to annoy him. He took the ice off his face and felt around his jaw with his fingers. The swelling had gone down significantly and he could open his mouth about halfway without any pain. _Those were some damn good hits, Yata. _He thought with a tiny, painful chuckle. He stayed standing and gazed out the window, trying not to worry too much. A thought crossed his mind and he grabbed for his cellphone.

"Yashiro, it Saruhiko Fushimi. I need your help. Please bring Kuroh with you." he said as soon as the Silver King answered. He didn't wait for a response and hung up quickly. _Not like he has anything to do. _Fushimi rolled his eyes. He put his phone on the desk and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, opening the window and thinking of his next action. Kuroh might be able to answer some of the questions he had and could be a great help in locating Yukari. Fushimi knew Kuroh's colorless powers weren't amazingly powerful but they weren't to be laughed at either. He could hopefully explain things either way.-

* * *

Munakata dressed as quickly as he could, his thoughts wandering to his King with worry. Having to deal with such a complicated situation so early on in his position could cause the Blue King to make some wrong choices accidentally and Munakata wanted to be with him as much as possible. He knew Fushimi was rational and logical but things were different when it came to Yata.

Ten minutes later he was walking into Scepter 4, not really knowing where to start. He headed to his office where Seri nearly collided with him at the door.

"Oh! Good, you're back. The Captain wants us in his office." she said slightly startled. Munakata nodded and led the way, knocking on the door when they arrived.

"Yes." was Fushimi's tired response. When the entered Fushimi motioned for them to sit while he stood at the window smoking.

"I've called Yashiro, he should be arriving soon with Kuroh. I forgot to ask earlier but who was that girl that was here with Kamamoto?" Fushimi didn't look at either of them as he spoke.

"I think I heard Mikoto and Kamamoto speak about her last night. I think her name is Douhan?" Munakata answered.

"Douhan Hirasaka. She was in the Green Clan under Nagare's rule." Fushimi mused, throwing his smoke out and going to his desk. He pulled up his terminal and did a quick search. "Yes, she was." he finished to himself. Munakata just watched, not knowing what to say or ask. Fushimi dialed on his office phone after double checking the number on file. A few seconds later he hung up with a click of his tongue.

"Munakata, do you think Mikoto would know how to get a hold of Douhan? The number on file is disconnected." Fushimi asked, looking at Munakata for the first time since he walked in. Munakata didn't answer, instead pulling out his cellphone and dialing Mikoto's number. After a few brief exchanges Munakata looked at Fushimi and nodded.

"Tell him we need her here, she might know where Yukari lives or hangs out." Fushimi ordered, going back to the window. Munakata gave the instruction and hung up, waiting a few moments to see if Fushimi would say anything else before speaking.

"So between Kuroh and Douhan we should be able to get a good picture of who Yukari is and see if he has a motive for what he is doing. Then what, Captain?"

"We locate him, bring him in, ask what exactly he did to Yata and have him undo it." Fushimi replied simply. Munakata raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, this is all assuming Yukari had something to do with-"

"I know Yata." Fushimi snapped furiously with a glare to Munakata. "He has a short temper but he would never go that crazy over a damn dream. And he sure as hell wouldn't attack me like that for no reason, out of the blue, with no motive." Fushimi glared for a second more and turned back to the window, his features changing to concern. Munakata's gaze fell to the floor. He hadn't meant to offend and felt a little guilty for suggesting that Yata was acting on his own, but he had to put the idea in Fushimi's head in case that was what had happened.

"How long will we be keeping the Green King in custody, sir?" Seri spoke up for the first time. Fushimi gave a small sigh.

"I suppose until I know he can be safe on his own." Fushimi's voice was soft, something neither Munakata or Seri had ever heard before. They exchanged confused glances then both looked at their King. A knock came at the door and Andy came in.

"Captain. Mikoto Suoh is here with guests." he said with a salute. Fushimi waved for them to come in: Mikoto, Izumo, Kamamoto, Douhan, and Anna all filed in quietly. All of their faces had the same look of concern except for Anna, who was void of emotion. Munakata and Seri stood up to free their chairs which were taken by Douhan and Anna. Fushimi watched Douhan for a few moments before speaking to her, folding his hands in front of him on his desk.

"It is my understanding that you were a former clansman of Yukari Mishajuki?" he asked. She nodded. "What can you tell me about him?" Douhan stared at Fushimi for a few moments.

"He was weird. Obsessed with perfume and make up and anything he considered beautiful, including himself. But he was also ruthless, especially if he thought someone or something was ugly." Douhan's voice was steady and she didn't seem intimated by Fushimi at all.

"Can you tell me anything about his powers or fighting style?" Fushimi pressed on.

"He was a mean fighter, always trying to use tricks of some sort. If he wasn't using his green power, he was using his colorless." Douhan started.

"How did he use his colorless powers?" Fushimi asked with interest. Douhan looked slightly offended at being interrupted but continued anyway.

"Cheaply. He'd make decoys of himself that he would charge with his green power so his opponent would be electrocuted upon contact. Or he'd hold them in place with that colorless goo stuff." Douhan showed her disapproval of his methods through her voice which held disgust. Before Fushimi could continue questioning her another knock came to the door.

"Sir, the Silver Clan has arrived." It was Andy again. Yashiro, Kuroh, and Neko filed in, Neko immediately glaring at Seri until she saw Anna, in which her face lit up and she bounced over to the girl. Yashiro gave an apologetic look to everyone before seating himself against the wall on the floor with a sigh.-

* * *

Mikoto was getting impatient. He was tired of the talking and the feeling that they weren't getting anywhere. He gave Izumo and Munakata a glare before heading to the window to smoke. He ignored everyone else, only halfheartedly listening to Kuroh and Fushimi talk.

"He was an exceptional student to my late master but was odd..." _Yeah, he is an odd piece of shit. _"... I don't know the extent of his powers from Master Ichigan..." _Enough to mess with peoples heads apparently... _"...but he did seem set on over powering anyone who was stronger than him..." _If only I was still the Red King, I would burn him to a damn crisp. _Mikoto was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Izumo join him at the window.

"We'll find him." Izumo said in a low voice to not interrupt Kuroh. Mikoto glanced over to his friend and grunted, rolling his eyes. If it had HOMRA that dealt with this situation, Yukari wouldn't have recovered from the first fight. Hell, Mikoto would make sure Yukari wouldn't dare challenge any of them every again. But they had to do things Scepter 4's way, not only because Scepter 4 had the resources but also because Yata couldn't deal with this on his own. Still, Mikoto wanted more actions then words and he was growing more frustrated by the minute. The door opened without a knock this time, Andy trying to catch his breath.

"We've found Yukari. And the Green King is awake. He's asking for you, Captain." Andy said in a rushed voice. Everyone stopped for a second to exchange glances, Neko popping up in curiosity. She had no idea what was going on but still stared at everyone with interest.

"Munakata and Seri, take Kuroh and Douhan with you to capture Yukari. Mikoto, come here a second." Fushimi got up swiftly with a wince, momentarily forgetting about his bruised ribs. Mikoto raised an eyebrow but walked over to him anyway, who was holding out his hand which was engulfed in blue flame.

"I, Saruhiko Fushimi, fourth and Blue King; ask you, Mikoto Suoh, to be a temporary clansman of the Blue Clan." Fushimi said this quickly, looking at Mikoto who was looking back in confusion. "Help Munakata bring this bastard in." he finished in a lower tone. Mikoto smirked and nodded, taking Fushimi's hand. He felt a tingle of energy go through him and his whole body gave off a blue glow.

"Go." Fushimi ordered and everyone who was tasked moved quickly and silently. That left Yashiro, Izumo, Anna, Kamamoto, and Neko in Fushimi's office. Fushimi looked them over and rolled his eyes slightly.

"You can stay here if you want, I guess." he said as he walked out of his office and closed the door before they could reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey hey readers! This is it! The final chapter of Paths of No Return. I'm incredibly sad that this journey has ended. But there will be an epilogue, so please read that for closing scenes and a HUGE note from me. Let me know what you think!)**

**Chapter 11**

Yata had no idea how long he had slept and couldn't tell what time of the day it was. He still felt exhausted but knew sleeping would only postpone what he had to face. He stretched gently, trying not to reopen his wounds. He sat up slowly, dangling his legs of his bed and gave a yawn. He didn't really know what to do. Was he supposed to call out for a guard or just wait until one showed up? He knew he would be fed but didn't know how long that would be. Before his thoughts could continue, the front wall to his cell dematerialized and a man stood there with a tray of food and a glass of water. _Did they read my mind? _He thought dumbly as he looked at the man with surprise and confusion.

"Our monitors alerted us that you woke up and were moving around." the man explained rather nicely to Yata's questioning look. Yata gave an "Ah" with a nod to the man, who stepped in to give him his food and water. Yata gulped down half the water right away.

"Is there any way I could see Saru- I mean, the Blue King?" Yata asked meekly, trying to give a sorrowful look to the man who ignored it.

"I will see if the Captain has time to see you." he replied and left, the wall reappearing out of thin air. Yata gave a sad sigh to this and his shoulders dropped. He looked at his food trying to decide if he should eat or not. He had no appetite so he put the tray beside him on the bed, taking another gulp of his water. He sat there looking at his water, emotions from earlier threatening to come back. With a deep breath he pushed his emotions away. He didn't want to be a sobbing mess in case Fushimi did show up. He fiddled with his glass trying not to think. He stayed that way until the wall disappeared again, making him jump and almost drop his glass. He looked up to see Fushimi, genuinely surprised that Fushimi had decided to come down. His eyes stopped on the slightly swollen jaw and he felt his eyes sting from tears forming.

"I-" Yata tried but couldn't form the words or thoughts of what to say. Fushimi stood for only a moment before quickly going to the bed and painfully wrapping his arms around Yata. Yata clenched onto Fushimi's uniform and cried silently into his shoulder for a few minutes before he slowly relaxed, catching his breath with a great sigh. He gently pulled away from Fushimi and his breath caught in his throat. Two tears had fallen down Fushimi's face. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Fushimi cleared his throat gently and wiped his face on his sleeve, sitting fully on the bed now next to Yata.

"I thought I was going to have to kill you." Fushimi whispered sadly, looking away from Yata's gaze and to the floor. Yata wanted to cry again but stopped himself, frowning slightly at Fushimi's words and taking a moment before replying.

"If it came down to it, could you kill me?" Yata's voice trembled with emotion. Fushimi's head snapped up sharply, his eyes lighting with anger at the question and his hands clenching into fists; Yata winced away instinctively. Fushimi glared at him then looked away, completely ignoring the question. Yata let his gaze fall to his feet. He had no idea what to say so he waited for Fushimi to speak.

"Do you remember anything from when you left the bar until you arrived at Scepter 4?" Fushimi spoke in a calm voice but Yata could tell it was forced. Yata glanced at him to notice Fushimi had a forced straight face also. Yata went back in his memory, seeing himself standing with the guys outside Homra. Then he remembered the overwhelming rage with Izumo and Mikoto backing away in fear. Then he could only see the knife.

"No." he replied. Yata noticed Fushimi's features relax a bit at his answer.

"I figured as much. It seems my theory is proving to be true, but we'll know in the next couple of hours anyway." Fushimi stood up slowly, wincing slightly. Yata looked down again and began trying to form an apology.

"Yukari is being captured as we speak so I'll let you know when I'm done questioning him. Depending on the information he gives us I may have to keep you here for another night, so I'm sorry about that." Fushimi continued with a small sigh. "You aren't here as a prisoner, you're here for your own safety. I'll make sure my guards know that and will have better food sent to you." Fushimi turned to Yata when he reached the wall that led out. Yata had a million questions but Fushimi made it clear he couldn't answer them right now.

"Do you wish to see anyone else?" Fushimi asked. Yata thought for a moment then nodded.

"Anna, Kamamoto, and Mr. Mikoto." he replied. Fushimi nodded stiffly and gave one final look over to Yata before leaving, the wall reappearing again.-

* * *

Munakata sat in a Specter 4 van with the others, all silent at the moment. Douhan and Mikoto had no weapons so Munakata brought them to Scepter 4's armory. Mikoto chose a simple staff, though reluctantly.

"We should avoid letting Yukari touch any of us, if the Captain's theory is right. So you should choose a weapon, Mikoto." Munakata said to Mikoto's glance at the weapons. Mikoto rolled his eyes. He preferred using his fists, always had. So he chose a simple wooden staff, feeling how well he could work with it. Douhan had experience in using swords so she chose a lightweight saber.

Munakata looked at the group of seeming misfits and gave a small smirk. Two Scepter 4 members, a temporary blue clansman, a green clansman, and a silver clansman who still had colorless powers; all of who were good at combat. _Yukari doesn't have much of a chance._

When they arrived to the location where the officer said Yukari had fled, they were presented with a very large abandoned factory warehouse.

"There are a lot of potential exits." Munakata announced while looking at the building.

"I'll take care of that. The Green King gave me a pretty useful idea." Douhan responded with a smirk. With that she took off her over-shirt to reveal a black tank top and took off her shoes and socks. She stepped out of the van and ran swiftly and quietly to the back of the building; disappearing from their sight.

"Would have been nice to know that idea." Seri muttered in annoyance.

"We will split up once inside the warehouse: Kuroh and Seri go left, Mikoto and I will go right, working from the outside to move into the center of the building. Try to be as covert as possible. When one of us finds Yukari, yell for back-up." Munakata instructed as he stepped out of the van. "Munakata, ready for emergency battle." he muttered to himself, the top of his swords hilt unlocking. Seri repeated his action and they walked into the building with Kuroh and Mikoto following. Munakata took in his surroundings seeing large, tall, open shelves lining the warehouse walls. It was silent and dusty, the air stale with years of no activity. Munakata stepped quickly and quietly with all his senses on high alert.

"Ah!" he heard a yelp of pain and a hiss somewhere in front of him. He rushed forward with Mikoto right behind him and stopped at the end of the shelves he was by, looking up to see Yukari crouched on a railing near a window. His eyes narrowed slightly and took a step forward to ready himself to attack Yukari.

"He can't leave this warehouse through any of the windows or doors without being electrocuted." he heard Douhan say somewhere behind him. He gave a chuckle and stepped towards Yukari again, who had recovered and was now standing. Without a warning Munakata leaped up to the railing, his body glowing blue and his sword engulfed in blue flame. With a flash of his sword Yukari took a fighting stance. Munakata moved forward and jabbed at Yukari's stomach. Yukari twirled to dodge and swung his sword at Munakata's face which he blocked with his forearm. Munakata brought his sword back towards him which sliced through Yukari's coat. Yukari glared angrily at this and jumped back, calculating his next attack. Yukari flew his free hand out to release his colorless power but Munakata jumped down on his stomach to dodge. He then cartwheeled to kick Yukari in the face but Yukari jumped nimbly to the floor. There he was met with Mikoto who also glowed blue, charging his staff with his power and swinging it towards Yukari's head. Yukari blocked and grabbed the staff painfully through the aura, pulling Mikoto closer to him with his sword pointed directly at Mikoto's stomach. Mikoto ducked and rolled slamming his feet into Yukari's stomach. Yukari staggered back from the impact and let go of the staff. He recovered and lunged towards Mikoto who grabbed his staff and vaulted Yukari over him with the end, Yukari landing hard on his back and sliding a few feet away. Mikoto turned to attack him again but he saw Douhan jump nimbly down from a shelf. Yukari recovered quickly when he saw Douhan, a giggle leaving him as he got up to face her.

"We both know I'm the more powerful, and beautiful, fighter here." he sneered at Douhan. She didn't reply, just lunged at him with her sword. The exchanged swords with clashing, hers powered by the green aura. When they came to locking swords Douhan gave a sweeping kick but Yukari jumped with a twirl, kicking Douhan in the face. She staggered back but flung a bolt of electricity at Yukari who leaped up to the top of one of the shelves, barely dodging her attack. Yukari went to leap to another shelf to get a better position but was met with Seri, who he clashed swords with like he did Douhan. When Seri went in for a jab Yukari elbowed her in the face and she fell off the shelf, laying still on the ground. Yukari gave a chuckle and went to leap to the shelf he had wanted to before but was stopped in mid leap by a silver aura enveloping him. He slammed into the ground and struggled against the aura, glaring to see who it was from. Kuroh stepped up with his sword pointed at Yukari, his sword seeming to provide the aura.

"What did you do?!" he demanded of Kuroh.

"I increased the gravity around your body, making it so your own body has trapped you, Yukari Mishajuki." Kuroh replied in a flat tone. Yukari gave a growl but stopped struggling. Douhan was at Seri's side, who was regaining consciousness slowly with a groan. Munakata leaped down from his spot on the railing and went over to Yukari.

"Yukari Mishajuki, you have become a person of interest in a case that involves Yata Misaki, the fifth and Green King. You will be brought to Scepter 4 for questioning." Munakata spoke, looking down at him with a glare. Munakata put his sword away and looked at everyone to make sure they weren't injured too badly. Seri's nose was bleeding and one side of Douhan's face was swollen but everyone seemed fine other that.

"How will we take him in without touching him?" Mikoto asked while lighting a cigarette. Munakata looked over to Kuroh.

"Can you restrain and move him with your powers, Kuroh?" he asked. Kuroh nodded and Yukari began moving to a standing position, the silver aura still surrounding him from Kuroh's sword. Kuroh held out his hand and a string of colorless power wrapped around Yukari's whole body; ending with a gag on his mouth. Mikoto gave a chuckle at this and poked Yukari with his staff, making Yukari growl and glare daggers. No one objected to this but they began walking towards the entrance they came in from, Yukari gliding a few inches from the ground.

"Hang on." Douhan said, going to the door and extending her arms to the frame. She closed her hands into fists and brought them to her chest, an aura lifting from the door and seeming to seep back into her body.

"Okay." she said, heading towards the van. Kuroh floated Yukari into the middle seat and sat next to him, his sword still pouring silver aura on Yukari.-

* * *

Fushimi received a call from Munakata that their mission was successful and they were on their way back.

"Put him in cell 4-A." Fushimi replied and hung up. Cell 4-A was used to diminish the powers of out of control Strains or clansman so Yukari couldn't be able to pull any tricks. But that also meant Fushimi couldn't use any powers either. He knew how to get Yukari to talk without powers though.

Twenty minutes later Fushimi met the group in the hallway outside the cells; Munakata giving a brief report.

"How is Yata?" Mikoto asked.

"Better. He's speaking with Kamamoto and Anna right now I believe. He asked to see you." Fushimi replied. He waved for a guard that was standing at the end of the hallway. "Please show Mikoto to Yata's cell." The guard nodded and saluted. Fushimi beckoned for Munakata to follow him as he stepped up to the cell, the wall disappearing. Yukari was sitting cross legged on his bed, stripped down to just a t-shirt and loose pants. He looked up and smirked.

"What did you do to Yata?" Fushimi got straight to the point with an angry and flat tone.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you? He was already on a short line to begin with." Yukari replied with an unnatural happy tone. Fushimi took in a deep breath.

"A King doesn't lose control or use too much power overnight, it takes time to damage their Sword of Damocles. So I will ask you one more time: What did you do to Yata?" Fushimi asked through clenched teeth.

"I fought him, that's all." Yukari smirked again. In a flash Fushimi slammed Yukari against the wall, pinning him with his arm across his chest and a knife on Yukari's face. Fushimi's eyes were lit with anger and a weird look of amusement.

"I understand that you completely adore yourself, your face especially. You sit in front of the mirror for hours, making sure you stay beautiful." his knife pressed lightly on Yukari's cheek which made him whimper. "If you don't answer my question I will make it so you spend hours in front of the mirror trying to hide the scars I'll give you. You might even become so disfigured that you'll have to hide your face completely." Fushimi spoke in just above a whisper, his voice dangerous and murderous; an evil smirk forming on his lips and his eyes searching for the best spot to start cutting.

"Okay! Okay! I did do something to Yata!" Yukari was in a panic, eyes wide with fear. Fushimi held him against the wall for a moment more before he shoved away to stand next to an unmoving Munakata. Yukari felt his face where Fushimi's knife had been, making sure he wasn't cut. He gave a defeated sigh of relief before looking at the two men briefly, swallowing nervously.

"I didn't do anything permanent and only used a little power. When I used my colorless power to grab Yata during our fight, I left a trace behind on him. Over the years of expanding my powers I found out that I could influence people by leaving a trace amount of my power on them. With Yata, I knew he had a really short temper and was emotionally vulnerable so I used that by making him feel alone and confused." Yukari explained this calmly, not looking at either Munakata or Fushimi.

"How do we get rid of this influence you have over him?" Fushimi asked, still angry.

"It goes away on its own. With Yata being a King I wouldn't be surprised if it was gone already." Yukari gave a shrug.

"And you need your colorless power to do this?" Munakata asked calmly.

"Yes."

Fushimi and Munakata exchanged a glance and left without another word. They made their way to Yata's cell.

"Let's go to my office. Yata, you don't need to be in here anymore." Fushimi announced and they all followed him. Izumo, Neko, Yashiro and Kuroh were in Fushimi's office when the group arrived. Izumo gave a huge sigh of relief and gave Yata a side hug. Fushimi sat at his desk and leaned on his hand, thoroughly exhausted.

"Munakata, if you would." Fushimi said lazily in response to the confused faces.

"The Captain's theory was correct. During Yata's fight with Yukari, Yukari left a trace amount of colorless power on him and used that power to influence Yata by the way of aggravating an already short temper and confused emotions. For example, Yata had been feeling like he betrayed HOMRA so Yukari enhanced a feeling of betrayal towards Fushimi from their past. Basically Yukari was able to isolate Yata and bring to light all the negative emotions he had." Munakata explained this like he was teaching a class full of students. Everyone was silent for a few moments until Yata growled and huffed in frustration. Izumo gave an impressed "Hmm" and Mikoto grunted grumpily. Fushimi felt a headache coming from being in his crowded office for too long and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"Yukari cannot use his power in the cell we have in so Yata, you are free to go. It's been a terribly long day and I think we all should get some rest." Fushimi said this wearily and everyone nodded and started filing out of the office with mutters of goodbyes. Yata stayed behind.

"We should hang out at Homra this weekend, kind of like a party to celebrate or something." Yata said with a small smile. Fushimi scoffed and made for his bedroom without an answer, hearing Yata chuckle and then his office door closing.


	12. Chapter 12

**(See author's note at the end.)**

**Chapter 12/ Epilogue**

Two weeks had passed since Yukari Mishajuki had been captured. Because of his actions against a King he was sentenced to five years confinement in Scepter 4's "jail". Fushimi had wanted a longer sentence, life long in fact, but was out voted so he grumpily agreed. Both Fushimi and Yata recovered from their injuries and Yata was now looking for a place to make the Green Clan headquarters.

"I'll make you a deal." Fushimi said one day while visiting with him, a habit the two started without even realizing it. "Agree to an alliance with Scepter 4 and I'll provide the funds to purchase a building of your choice." Yata blushed at Fushimi's words.

"An alliance is an easy choice but I couldn't take a hand out from you." Yata mumbled with embarrassment. Fushimi chuckled.

"It wouldn't be a hand out. I'll use your clan to the best of their abilities to assist Scepter 4 in basically everything we do. Anything from communications to networking to inventions." Fushimi smirked slightly. Yata gave the thought a few minutes.

"Besides a building for a headquarters what does my clan get out of the deal?" Yata asked with a slight narrow of his eyes. Fushimi gave an impressed click of his tongue.

"Now you're thinking like a King. Scepter 4 may be a police force but we also have excellent training facilities and our own branch of higher education, featuring classes on training clansman to grow and understand the powers given to them. I think with your ideas of how a clan should be combined with such resources will make the Green Clan a force to be reckoned with." Fushimi explained and finished with an amused look. Yata again thought for a few minutes.

"I'll talk to Kamamoto and Douhan to see what they think." Yata finally replied.

A few days later Yata and Fushimi were walking around an empty tea house that Scepter 4 had just purchased, Kamamoto and Douhan were with them. Yata had an excited look on his face.

"I think I'll make this into a gaming tea shop! We'll serve coffee also, and liquor at night will be an option!" Yata looked at one of the bare walls. "Gaming systems and computers will go over there. A couch there. A pool table over here. And maybe I'll be able to find an arcade system and put it over there." Yata listed off his ideas happily, pointing and moving and making gestures. Everyone watched him silently with grins on their faces.-

Munakata had finally started settling in his position under the guidance of Seri. He didn't mind all the paperwork but could see why Fushimi had always grumbled about it or stayed late finishing. Munakata visited Fushimi each morning to either talk about cases or guide him in ways of being the Blue King and Captain of Scepter 4. Fushimi would listen without quarrel and even ask questions if he needed to. Munakata was very pleased with his relationship with his King.

Munakata had even been invited to a social gathering by Andy Domyoji, which he gladly attended. Although it was awkward at first for everyone, the mood slowly lightened and soon they were all exchanging funny stories about themselves or others. The gathering went on late into the night and only ended when members had started falling asleep. While Munakata walked back to his apartment he sighed with content.

"Second place isn't so bad, especially when you are equal to the people around you." he said to himself with a smile.-

Mikoto had decided to stick around to help Yata as much as he could. He ended up finding a job so he could get a place of his own instead of sleeping on Yata's couch. He met Yata and the others at the tea house when Yata had text him that the Green Clan now had a headquarters. He walked into the old, empty building and gave a half smile as Yata quickly began telling him his plans for the place. Mikoto imagined everything Yata explained and nodded his approval. Kamamoto engaged Yata in some of the finer details which left Mikoto on his own. He walked over to Fushimi.

"You really are helping Yata out by buying this place for him." Mikoto said in a low tone meant for Fushimi only. Fushimi glanced at him then watched Yata, a happy smirk forming.

"Yeah, it'll give him something to focus on. I think he'll end up being a great King if he stays on this path." Fushimi replied gently.

"You're not turning out half bad either, Saruhiko." Mikoto said with a glance. He patted Fushimi on the shoulder and walked over to Yata.

"So are you going to call it Jungle to match your clan?" Mikoto asked. Yata stopped, looking at everyone who was with him.

"My clan isn't going to be called JUNGLE." Yata said gently. Everyone gave him a surprised and confused look.

"So what will it be called then?" Douhan asked with interest. Yata thought for a long while, looking at everyone then looking at his new headquarters. He walked along the walls thoughtfully and stopped at the door, facing away from the group. When he turned around his face was lit up with a happy smile.

"Jade."

**(Man, what a journey this was for me! Although this project only took a few months, that meant a few months of non stop writing for hours upon hours a day. I just wanted to give this note to say thank you. THANK YOU. Thank you for sticking with me if you've been reading from the beginning, which is the prologue of Lost and Found. Thank you for making it this far, no matter where you started in my story. **

**I've been asked to make this story into a ship fic, but obviously it's a little late for that. But fear not, my readers! I already have notes on another AU fic for K and I will be writing a separate multi chapter ship fic. I don't know when those will be done and posted, but keep your eyes out for them will you?**

**I had a blast with this story and can't tell you how much I love writing these characters. This story had made me laugh, cry, and break a pencil (literally, it snapped!). I can only HOPE that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Again, keep an eye out for my other stories. I'll see you around!**

**-ClanRedLady)**


End file.
